<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn Berlitz: The Mythical Legend by Festivewillow69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499468">Dawn Berlitz: The Mythical Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69'>Festivewillow69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Ash Platinum. Follow Dawn as our new protagonist as we cover the post game content of the Platinum game. Several chapters will have Ash lead but it'll be mostly Dawn. Rated T for light swearing, weapons and intense scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catching the Renegade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 7th, 2010</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Hello. My name is Dawn. I couldn't believe it! I have captured almost every relatively easily findable Pokémon in the entire Sinnoh region! 206 to be exact. However, even with the helpful data of the Lake Guardians, I know there are still more in the region that we can learn more about. Both Pokémon as a whole and the process of evolution. But at first it appeared that we have found everything. That is until earlier today in the morning...</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Dawn heard a knock on her front door while eating her breakfast of eggs and toast. Getting up with a struggle, she slowly went to the door and opened the door to see Ash on the other side, wearing his normal winter clothes. Zappy rested on Ash's head.</p><p>"Hey Dawn. How are you doing?"</p><p>"As good as I can be honey." She replied. Ash hugged her as they kissed, having some difficulty due to her engorged belly.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Now I know what you're thinking; why am I 7 months pregnant at 19 years old? Usually that's a woman's worst nightmare in a relationship that hasn't even lasted 3 years. But, when you got a champion for a boyfriend, a combined wealth of approximately $11.5 million dollars at the time and lots of support of both family and gym friends, you tend to think that even an unexpected pregnancy wouldn't put you down. When we found out, at first I freaked out. But after a talk with Ash and my parents, the day after became one of the happiest day of my life, because Ash went and bought the shiniest ring I saw and proposed to me! Not to brag or anything buuuuuut... we had a $45,000 dollar wedding. Nothing toooo extravagant but we certainly had more than your average low cost (relatively speaking) wedding. And usually it's difficult to prepare a wedding before you're too big for a dress, but with enough money, you can organize a 15 or so person wedding in 4 months. On December 24th, I became Dawn Ketchum. It was the best day of my life, and we spent the time away in- oh, right! I'm rambling, sorry! Anyway...</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ash and Dawn separated when Lucy came around.</p><p>"Hi Ash!" The 10 year old girl greeted, followed by Phoenix the combusken and Sparky the luxray.</p><p>"Hey Lucy! How are you doing this morning?" He asked her excitedly. Zappy leapt into Lucy's arms and they snuggled.</p><p>"I'm doing fine. Hey Zappy! Oh you're just so fuzzy!"</p><p>"Hello Ash!" Johanna greeted as well as she exited the kitchen.</p><p>"Hello Johanna. Hmm, your breakfast smells great."</p><p>"I made some for you too. Just a small amount since you guys are going over to Rowan's for the big news."</p><p>"Thank you. I very much appreciate it." The young champion said gratefully. Once breakfast was eaten, the two gingerly walked over to Prof. Rowan's house and entered the 62 year old's laboratory. Dawn and the prof. shared the $3.3 million so that he had more money for his research, and it certainly helped. The lab was three times as big compared to two years ago with a lot more state of the art equipment. Finding the Prof. talking to Lucas, it didn't take him long to notice Dawn's presence and laugh in a delighted tone upon seeing her.</p><p>"Ah, Dawn! It's so good to see you again in this here lab!"</p><p>"Same here Prof. Hi Lucas." She greeted him as well.</p><p>"Greetings Dawn." He said with a smile before going somewhere else in the lab. While Dawn was the more recognized of the two, Lucas was still the one who helped the most around the professor himself, trying to earn his PH.D in Pokémon zoology.</p><p>"So, what business have brought before me that I had to come over?" The prof. inquired, having been exploring some parts of the region with Lucas trying to find something new.</p><p>"Well, here's the surprise we mentioned about." Dawn hobbled from one foot to the next as she couldn't actually hop anymore. At least without risking she fall over onto her face. "We believe we completed the Pokedex!" This caught the old researcher by surprise.</p><p>"You have? How many have you caught?"</p><p>"206. We have everything from Ash's former Turtwig as Sinnoh's entry at 001 to Absol at 206." Her excitement in saying that was evident.</p><p>"That much?! Excellent work Dawn! I knew you and Ash wouldn't have let me down! However, there is still more Pokémon to catch, so technically it's not completed."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash questioned, now confused. "How are we off? I mean, we're lucky to have gotten the Lake Guardians's data."</p><p>"Yes, that was helpful. However, what's the one thing the guardians have that the rest don't?"</p><p>"Legendary status?"</p><p>"Indeed, therefore..." He left the sentence open, hoping they'd reach the same conclusion.</p><p>"You want us to catch all the mythical and legendary Pokémon?" Dawn gasped, getting the picture. Ash remembered when he saw the gods of time and space along with Giratina that took Cyrus from this world.</p><p>"Precisely. If the Lake Guardians can have their data attained, then why not all the other legendries, or mythicals?! If we can get their data, then it would be a humongous help in my research on evolution, especially about the aspect of maturity in evolution or lack thereof.</p><p>"That will... take a long time." Ash pointed out.</p><p>"Do you think I got the title of Professor by focusing on the fast lane? It took years for scientists to create the Pokedex, and years longer to make it as advanced as it is today. As for trainers, how many years on average does it take for a dedicated trainer to even reach the Pokémon League alone?</p><p>"About three give or take. And a region usually keeps their champion at minimum twice that long."</p><p>"Exactly. Nothing ambitious takes a short while to reach. So, will you accept this for me?"</p><p>"Of course! We don't stop just simply because something is hard to find!" Dawn exclaimed, getting that excited look in her eye Ash loved.</p><p>"Fantastic. Give me your Pokedex so that I can give them a small capacity upgrade." Taking Dawn and Ash's Pokedex, the kind professor went to his desk while Ash whispered,</p><p>"I'll be making a call."</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>With Lucas's permission, Ash took his alakazam and they teleported to Celestic Town to meet up with Cynthia. They met at the local Pokémon Center there.</p><p>"Greetings, Dawn and Ash. It's been a long time since we last met." The former champion greeted them with a smile. "How is she coming along?</p><p>"She's doing well. We should be expecting her birth in about 10 weeks, give or take." Dawn answered, holding her belly.</p><p>"That's just wonderful. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about in person?"</p><p>"We were wondering if you knew where we could find Giratina again." Ash responded. Cynthia's smile dropped, though didn't vanish.</p><p>"Now why are wanting to go finding that Pokémon again?"</p><p>"To complete the Pokedex. We're looking for all of the legendary and mythical Pokémon in Sinnoh, and Ash thought that you'd know where to find it again, given you're love of history and legends. While her tranquil expression didn't return, an appreciative smile did grace her face hearing that.</p><p>"Well... you just so happen to be in luck because I do know where it is. I'm just worried about you and the baby is all."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. Aside from general aches and fatigue, I'll be okay. I've been active for a pregnant woman and I have a blissey that helps me feel all better. Let's not... get any further than that though." Dawn turned away, not wanting to talk about the physical and demands of pregnancy. Cynthia chuckled to herself.</p><p>"I understand. Well, if you're sure, then let's go find Giratina." The three had Alakazam teleport to Veilstone City, then proceed Route 214 and took a small path. The walk through the seldom used path went on for 6 minutes until they found a rock wall that seemed like a dead end. Using their two Togekiss and Staraptor, they flew over the wall to reach the hidden spring where the deceased go to. Dawn felt a shiver down her back, like the temperature dropped considerably. Though given the fact neither Ash or Cynthia appeared to have shared the same, it must've just been her and not a Gengar. Landing on the small piece of land near the spring, and returned their Pokémon.</p><p>"Here we are. Turnback Cave." Cynthia told them.</p><p>"Well, what a warm and inviting name that is." Ash sarcastically remarked.</p><p>"Pika Pika." Zappy agreed, though he could feel the tension in the air and looked nervous.</p><p>"I'm not joking. While I was exploring this cave, I was repeatedly told to turnback, like I shouldn't be here. It would be wise if Dusknoir was out. There's mostly ghost and psychic types in here." She recommended. Ash nodded as the two champs let out Dusknoir and Spiritomb, while Dawn let out Cobalt to alert them of any surprises. What they didn't expect Cobalt to do though was when he closed his eyes, the blue jackal immediately sensed someone and started walking toward that direction, letting the rest of the party follow him. They occasionally fought off the stray golbat, haunter, dusclops and bronzong, not letting wild Pokémon deter them. Unlike last time, there were no whispers telling them to leave, like they were expected to be here this time. After enough exploration, they found the final room relatively quickly, finding a portal in the center of the room. A dark voice echoed around them.</p><p>Enter...portal. You...worthy?</p><p>"How did it know why we're here for?" Ash asked, really spooked out.</p><p>"There is rumor that people see glimpses of Giratina in split instances in reflective areas, like windows and ponds. It must've picked up your plan as early as you talking about it." Cynthia reasoned.</p><p>"That makes me feel better."</p><p>"It's now or never." Dawn said with determination as she and Cobalt entered the portal. Ash hastily followed suite with Cynthia and the remaining Pokémon going last. Reentering the distorted world, they gazed upon the serpentine legend itself for the second time. Zappy was silent seeing such a beast for the first time.</p><p>Her...only. No...help. The ghostly dragon uttered, its voice causing their bodies to shake with how bass it was. However, Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, making a request.</p><p>"Giratina, while I will abide your rule of no assistance! However, my wife is sufficiently pregnant, so I request have Alakazam use his psychic powers so that no inadvertent harm will come to her or my child. Please?" After a few seconds, the legendary Pokémon spoke once more.</p><p>...Permitted. With a nod, they all returned their Pokémon while Ash summoned Alakazam.</p><p>"Use Psychic to make sure Dawn doesn't fall and no debris hits her."</p><p>"Zam." He nodded as he focused, surrounding Dawn in a blue outline. The psychic feeling felt funny to her. Turning her attention to the draconic specter, their battle about to commence.</p><p>"Crystal, I choose you!" The young researcher started things off with her psychic Sun Pokémon. Giratina's head glowed bright blue for a second before descending on the startled psychic type, only to vanish into blackness just as the attack was about to land. "Use Protect!" Forming a green dome around herself, she was lucky that one of the Renegade's wings bounced off that would've definitely one shot her. "Shadow Ball!" Forming a black orb in front of her mouth, she fired, successfully landing the blow against its back. However, the move didn't seem to do much damage as it flew without too much disturbance and flew right back, the golden claw like things on its upper body glowing magenta, and struck Crystal before she could dodge. She cried out as she flew at Dawn, only to be caught with Alakazam's Psychic. She was down. "Thanks Crystal. Empoleon, I choose you!" Now was her water starter. Giratina was the first to attack first again as it glowed yellow, flew downwards, did a flipped forward as it did so, and slammed its tail into the red ground, cracks spreading outward, and golden energy seeped through the cracks as they headed towards Empoleon, exploding upon reaching her, making her yell out in pain.</p><p>"Empoleon!" Dawn shouted.</p><p>"That was Earth Power." Cynthia recognized. Ash turned his eyes to her before returning them to the battle. A blue glow started to appear as the dust cleared out as the Emperor Pokémon brushed it all away, roaring with power as her torrent ability activated.</p><p>"Empoleoooon!"</p><p>"Alright! Use Brine, quick!" From her mouth, a torrent of raging water flowed forth and blasted against the ghostly dragon, pushing it strongly. "Now use Ice Beam!" The water starter tried to fire a zigzagging beam of chilling energy, yet she only managed to graze the ghost/dragon type by its tail as it dodged. Forming a blue sphere, it fired the attack and it exploded on contact with the Emperor Pokémon. She fell onto her back, defeated.</p><p>"Aura Sphere." Cynthia mumbled.</p><p>"Giratina's got coverage." Ash commented on, knowing that having ground and fighting moves alone gives you an advantage over 8 types out of 17. Knowing its four move types now, he realized there was no type that was resistant to it.</p><p>"Thank you. Return. Cobalt, I choose you!" Summoned again was her blue jackal, Cobalt. Giratina's head shined blue again before disappearing. "Cobalt, sense him out and use Flash Cannon!" Closing his eyes to sense out the enemy's aura, he placed his hands back to his right side to form an orb of silvery energy. Feeling it coming, the Aura Pokémon leapt up just as the legendary Pokémon tried to ram into him. He fired the steel type blast right at the center of its upper back between its wings, landing a critical blow. Even it groaned from the amount of damage it was dealt, so the Renagade Pokémon twisted back in a tight U-turn, gained a yellow glow around itself, and slammed into the ground using Earth Power. Cobalt couldn't escape the explosive power that the draconic specter created and was blown back until he was caught by Alakazam's Psychic like Crystal before.</p><p>"Return. You did well. Gallade, I choose you!" Replacing her fighting/steel type was her fighting/psychic type, Gallade. "Use Night Slash!" Running up to the imposing legendary, the Blade Pokémon jumped onto its face, and delivered two purple colored slashes, inflicting major damage. Then Giratina's face glowed blue before disappearing into shadow, having Gallade fall to the ground on his feet. He tried to look out for the ghost dragon type, but he just didn't have enough time to react as he was rammed from the side by Giratina as it reappeared, flying into one of those weird trees. Like others before him, he was down in one hit. "Return!" Dawn was becoming worried. While Giratina looked like at this point the serpentine like dragon was heavily damaged from all of the attacks it endured, it was taking out all her Pokémon with ease. She would have to catch it now. "Spike, I choose you!" Flying into the air was her fully grown Togekiss. Giratina formed an Aura Sphere and fired, but Dawn ordered, "Counter with Air Slash!" His wings glowed white as he flapped blades of energy that hit the sphere of energy, making it explode before reaching the Jubilee Pokémon. "Flamethrower!" Exhaling, Spike sent a plume of fire the connected with the legendary. However, its dragon typing kept it from taking too much damage, and proceeded to fly at Spike with magenta glowing claws. "Stop him with Psychic!" With his eyes glowing blue, Spike somehow managed to immobilize the ghostly dragon within a blue outline. It wouldn't hold for long, but a few seconds were all that she needed.</p><p>"Go, Ultra Ball!" The black and yellow ball sailed through the air, hitting Giratina before absorbing its body, the ball falling down to the ground, bouncing a couple of times. It wiggled a few times before clicking. "Yes! We caught Giratina!" Dawn cheered as she hugged Spike close.</p><p>"Well I'll be." Cynthia smiled, witnessing her victory.</p><p>"Awesome." Ash chuckled as he clapped his hands.</p><p>"Pikachu!" Zappy cried out in glee. Dawn picked up the Ultra Ball and took out her Pokedex.</p><p>Giratina: the Renegade Pokémon; A Pokémon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old world from the Distortion World. I'd call it a creep, but that'd be calling the ghost type dark. Rotom snickered at his joke.</p><p>"So, now that you have caught Giratina, what will you do with it now?" The former champion asked.</p><p>"Study it. Other than that, I don't know. Giratina was banished to here, but who knows? Maybe spending millennia here calmed it down. We'll have to see how it behaves." The young researcher shrugged as the Ultra Ball teleported away. Something hit the ground behind them with a solid thud. Looking back they saw a yellow colored stone with many random flat sharp angles. Picking it up, it felt like the same feeling that Giratina itself emanated.</p><p>"Cynthia, thank you so much for helping us. We owe you." Ash expressed gratefully.</p><p>"Hehe, I'll certainly keep you to that. How about we get back?"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After returning Cynthia to her home town and checking up with Prof. Rowan while giving him the weird artifact, Ash and Dawn were having some lunch in the champion's home in Twinleaf Town.</p><p>"Wow, so you're now on a scavenger hunt for the legendary and mythical Pokémon of the region? That's quite an adventure you two have accepted." Delia remarked as she sipped her tea.</p><p>"I know right? Alakazam helped but nothing went wrong." Dawn said as she ate a sandwich while sitting on the couch. She gasped when she felt a kick in her stomach. "Oh, seems like even our little girl has an opinion about it." She laughed.</p><p>"So, have you two come up with a name yet?"</p><p>"Mom, I told you we'd say when we found one." Ash pointed out as he fed Zappy some oran berries.</p><p>"I'm just wondering." The mother shrugged. Everyone jumped when they heard scratching on the door, like it came from a frantic animal. Ash hurried to the door and opened it to find his Hoenn Pokémon Absol, having escaped from Rowan's roaming space.</p><p>"Absol? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Sol Sol, Absol!" He tried alerting his master, trying to let him know of an incoming disaster. Sensing it coming, he turned and growled just as an older man came within sight of Ash... whom looked eerily familiar.</p><p>"Hey there Ash. My have you grown."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Who are you?" The champion asked the man.</p><p>"Come on Ash. Is that how you greet your old man after all these years?"</p><p>"'Your old man'? What are you-" Ash went silent as he looked into an aged face that looked like his own. "Dad?"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A/N: Whoo boy, I don't know if it's cliche or not... oh who am I kidding? Of course writing Ash's dad in fanfiction is cliche. Of course, how many fics have Ash's dad being warned via an Absol? I bet that adds a good bit of suspense to it, don't it? Also, for those who wanted me to catch Giratina in the first story, this was why I waited. Giratina took a beating from champion level Pokémon, and they didn't have a Master Ball. I think that answers that complaint. Also I'm having a bit of a math problem. I'm trying to count all the Pokémon of the Sinnoh region excluding legendary and mythical ones (Aside from the lake guardians since they've been caught and recorded already), but I keep getting different numbers between 199 and 206. So for an outside opinion, how many Pokémon are there actually in Sinnoh excluding most legendries and mythical? You'd be really helping me, thanks. Anyway, aside from all that, how did you like the chapter? Let me know in the reviews below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad?" The flabbergasted champion asked, having trouble comprehending that his father is standing right in front him. He wore a worn brown leather jacket over an old greyed white shirt. His jeans were dirty with dirt splotches and had rips at both of the knees. His black and white sneakers looked like they were reaching the end of their usefulness and the cap he wore was a faded maroon red and had several holes in it. He appeared to be tan based on his bronzed skin. The two women stepped behind Ash and gasped from what he said.</p><p>"That's right, son." He spread his arms out for a second before letting them flop back down to his side. "I'm back. Now, I know you may ha-" The man never got the chance to finish that sentence when he was punched straight in the nose. The man was so stunned that he fell onto his butt and back, his nose bleeding blood. But that wasn't enough. Oh no, Ash leapt on him in a sudden rush in rage and just start pounded against his father.</p><p>"How! Dare! You! You! God! Damn! Bas! Tard! You! Left! Me! And! Mom!" Delia rushed to the Ash's side and managed to pull him away. Those that heard the beating came out and were shocked to see Ash this angry, considering they mostly knew him as cool headed and reserved, even with his emotional improvement thanks to Dawn. Even Zappy was taken aback.</p><p>"Pika, Pikachu!"</p><p>"Ash, that's enough!" Ash's father rolled to his side in a daze, even spitting out a tooth.</p><p>"O-okay, I rather admit, I did deserve that. Thanks for saving me swe-Augh!" Delia kicked him back down, and continued to either kick him in his gut or stomp on his back.</p><p>"How could you just leave us?! Do you have any idea how much you damaged me and my beautiful son?!"</p><p>"Guys, guys! I think he's ha-Ahhh!" Dawn bent over feeling a contraction. Ash turned to her feeling his rage quell for a moment, and went to his enraged mom.</p><p>"Mom! Help Dawn, she's hurting!" Hearing that, she gave one last kick to her deadbeat husband before tending to the pregnant woman, hurrying her into the house along with Zappy. Ash noticed all of the neighbors. "There's nothing to see here. Go home!" They all scurried back indoors since this was obviously a sensitive family matter. "Absol, stand by. Give us some space." Nodding, the dark type pounced off into the woods. Returning his gaze down to his pummeled father, he gripped his side as he slowly stood up.</p><p>"Ow. I can... understand you for beating me up. What I did was... not cool, but I never would've... expected Delia to continue what you did. Ouch. I think she may have... cracked one of my lower ribs."</p><p>"That's nothing compared to what you did to us." Ash said coldly as he stepped up to his dad and gripped him by his jacket. "Mom has been in a depression for 17 years. Half of the time she was like a shell with no soul. I had to care for the both of us because you left. Why? Why did you come back into our lives at all after being gone this long? If we could survive almost 20 years without you, we would've gone the other 80."</p><p>"I- I'm sorry, son. No, Ash. I'm sorry for leaving Ash. I was just lost is all."</p><p>"Lost? Lost?!" Ash shouted as he pushed his father into the ground, causing the older man to gasp in pain, holding his ribs. "What were you lost for, getting a carton of milk from a store?! For 17 years?! You just don't leave someone like you did!"</p><p>"I was scared!" The man yelled back. "Delia likely told you about me and my parents but you don't know it all, do you?! I ran away when I was only 15. I travelled for four years before meeting your mother. I loved the time I spent with Delia, the years I spent with her. I loved her, but time went to fast and next thing I knew, you were on the way and I panicked. I wasn't ready to be a father, and I couldn't ask your mother to have an abortion. So I did the only thing that seemed beneficial for both of us. She had her parents at least so she had support."</p><p>"If that's what you know, then let me tell you. Her parents died after you left."</p><p>"W-what?" He asked, guilty shock sinking in.</p><p>"They died in a plane crash shortly before I was born. I guess you've been gone for quite awhile to not know that."</p><p>"So she was alone?"</p><p>"Only neighbors."</p><p>"Oh. Oh dear god, what have I done?" The older man put his hand over his eyes, crying over his foolish mistake. Ash rolled his eyes as he walked up to him and forced his dad onto his feet.</p><p>"Ow! Wai-what? Wh-what are you doing?"</p><p>"Fishing dad. We're going fishing." The champion answered coldly like it was a threat.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
And so the two sat there on the fishing boat in Lake Verity, facing away from each other as their fishing lines bobbed in the water. The dad has taken off his cape and had a big piece of napkin taped over his nose. It wasn't broken, luckily for him. He also sported a few new bruises from the multiple hits his son delivered. It's been half an hour since they've gotten their, but both were uncomfortable to break the ice. Eventually the dad asked his son,</p><p>"I uh... wouldn't have thought you liked fishing."</p><p>"I actually don't. I just lay here every so often when I just want to listen to the water and occasionally birds. But, I sort of practice where I can. So that if I ever get a son, I'd at least have the knowledge to teach him and treat him better than you ever did."</p><p>"Er... right." He nodded, a fresh wave of guilt washing over him. Silence continued for 5 more minutes before Ash spoke up.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"My name? Kurt."</p><p>"Kurt Ketchum?"</p><p>"Yeah. Who was that pregnant woman with you? You sure gave her attention when she cramped."</p><p>"My wife. Used to be Dawn Berlitz."</p><p>"Wife? At 19? Then again, I wasn't much older when Delia and I tied the knot."</p><p>"Yeah, uh... Dawn and I uh... had a real good night shortly after I became champion. We first learned so after a psychic type gave a strong implication."</p><p>"Heh, you sure took a lot of steps fast there, champ. Never trusted them psychic Pokémon. Don't want them reading my mind like it's a book."</p><p>"Ever owned a Pokémon?"</p><p>"Still have just the one I ever caught. Gemmy is a real faithful Sableye."</p><p>"You seem to have a connection with dark types, don't you?" Ash questioned, trying to sound casual but never let go of his suspicions.</p><p>"I relate to them. Poor misunderstood critters. People always seem to jump to the conclusion that they're out to steal your purse or watch while you're not looking. They just don't mind doing dirty work is all or are just curious. Practical stuff. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive."</p><p>"Is that how you survived?"</p><p>"Ehhh, I tried not to be too much of a crook. I've tried to find work but never could keep a job. The great outdoors are my bed. Sure it gets cold but Gemmy knows Will-O-Wisp so she knows how to make a fire. Alright, you asked enough questions about me the past few turns so it's mine the next several. What's your favorite Pokémon to use?"</p><p>"Hmmm... I'd say Dusknoir. Knows a bunch of different types of moves and can get really fast with Trick Room."</p><p>"Interesting. Why do you have the 6 Pokémon you had up to the championship?"</p><p>"Strategy. The first four were the best of their type, while the last two were for specific cases. I got Dusknoir to fight Lucian and Mamoswine for Cynthia's Garchomp."</p><p>"How long have you known Dawn?"</p><p>"Nearly about a year and a half."</p><p>"Dang, you two must've been love birds. What are you expecting?"</p><p>"A girl. Haven't figured out a name yet. And we weren't all that romantic at first. We were best friends fast, but we only hooked up after saving the world."</p><p>"Yeah, I heard about that. Crazy stuff." Kurt chuckled, before wincing and holding his side. "Sounds like stuff I could never do." He was just about to ask another question when Ash cut him off.</p><p>"Why did you come back? I was serious in that we didn't need you. We thought you'd be gone forever, either living your own life away from ours or dead." Kurt looked hurt from those thoughts about him, but didn't blame his son and wife.</p><p>"Ehh... you might say I was just tired. After you've travelled pretty much everywhere for nearly 20 years, you just want to go somewhere that was the last time your life was stable. You should visit Almia, such a beautiful piece of land."</p><p>"Is that where you hid?" Ash asked accusingly.</p><p>"Not for too long. Like I said, I've been everywhere. Half of my time was spent in Hoenn though. I swear, nowhere else has as much beaches as that place, except maybe Oblivia. Hoenn's also the region where I caught Gemmy." How many Pokémon do you have?"</p><p>"Been a long while since I've done a head count, but personally I own between... I'd say 20-30, maybe? You'd already met my Absol."</p><p>"Yeah, nice to have an early disaster radar, huh?"</p><p>"He's certainly saved the day the couple of times. You know, now that you mention it, you most know I was in Hoenn, right? I worked with their champion for business."</p><p>"I wasn't there at the time, and even if I was, no way a bum like me could walk up to both a champion and a hero." Ash nodded, seeing his point.</p><p>"You know, it's been nice catching up with you Ash. For the first time, I feel somewhat like a father."</p><p>"Well, glad to give you that positive feeling." Ash said flatly, not really caring. "Dawn probably feels better by now. Let's go back."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe Delia won't beat me up this time." Kurt laughed at his own joke, with Ash rolling his eyes and shaking his head. When they returned, there was a note on the front door that Ash read.</p><p>"Dear Ash, Delia and I are going to Sandgem Town. Your mom just can't stand the sight of your dad and is getting some divorce papers. I know, a little harsh, right? Well, just stay here for the time being. Don't worry, I'm staying with my family so don't worry about us, your mom and our child. Spend time with your dad. I love you sweetie!"</p><p>"Divorce? Huh, now that she mentions it, we never went through the process." Kurt thought back on as they entered the house.</p><p>"I never saw mom wear a ring. Claims she lost it, but given that you ran on us, I wouldn't be surprised if she threw it away. You gave her one serious case of depression, though the plane crash also didn't help. She's still seeing a therapist, and recovering well."</p><p>"Now I'm a little depressed that Delia doesn't want anything more to do with me. But if she doesn't want me around, oh well. I could at least try to be the occasionally visiting dad."</p><p>"Long as you don't bail on us again, I don't really care what you do." Ash sighed as he flopped down on the table and put his feet on the table after taking off his shoes.</p><p>"Mind I use your shower and wash? I've cleaned up recently but that was several days ago." Kurt requested. Ash shrugged so the dad went to clean himself up. Once he came back, he asked his son, "So, got any drinks here?"</p><p>"Nothing that's alcoholic if that's what you mean. We don't even have apple cider." The champion answered while he watched a hockey game.</p><p>"Hmm, not much selection to party with. Ah, but there's something I never forgot." Kurt sighed with clear signs of nostalgia. "Your mom's cherry pie. She was such a great cook."</p><p>"She's working in a cafe. Most popular cook in Jubilife City."</p><p>"No kidding?! For how long?" Kurt inquired with a delighted tone.</p><p>"About a year."</p><p>"Wow. At least part of the region recognizes her delicious tastes." The dad sat down with his son and enjoyed some pie as they watched the game.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Come on Sinnoh Snovers, get them Kanto Kabutops!" The two men were essentially screaming as they watched the hockey game while they ate pie and drank root beer. Once the Snovers have won, they cheered and roared in victory.</p><p>"Hell yeah, that's how you do it!" Kurt then clutched his side, forgetting a rib was cracked again.</p><p>"Yeah, Kanto stands no chance against us in hockey!" But as quickly as they celebrated, they also calmed down.</p><p>"What a great game that was."</p><p>"Yeah, can't wait for the championship." Ash agreed. Yawning, he looked at the time. "5:30? I'm not usually this tired during the afternoon."</p><p>"Well, it has been a rough afternoon, hasn't it? Meeting and beating your own father and watching a hockey team with him after some fishing. Huh, sounds weird now that I actually say it."</p><p>"Super weird." The young champion actually chuckled before yawning. "I think I'll check on Absol before taking a short nap."</p><p>"Don't take too long, or you may fall asleep standing and fall on its horn." Kurt laughed at his own dark comedy. Ash rolled his eyes and stepped outside as he called out for his Disaster Pokémon. Leaping towards his master, Ash stooped down and yawned before saying something. Kurt watched his son talk to the dark type from the window and observed. Once they were done, Absol nodded and bounded away. When Ash entered his house again, he told his dad,</p><p>"Well, while I'm taking a nap, why don't you go to Sandgem. I don't trust you won't steal anything."</p><p>"Ash, I'm offended." Kurt expressed, actually insulted. "I may have done some questionable things, but I wouldn't steal from my family."</p><p>"Well forgive me if I don't believe you, so please get out."</p><p>"What if I don't want to?"</p><p>"You want another cracked rib? I will do it."</p><p>"Fine, I'm going! Sheesh, no respect for their elders."</p><p>"Just because we had one good afternoon-." Ash pointed out up to the door closing loudly. The champion shrugged, figuring he got the point across. Feeling really tired at this point, he went upstairs, into his room and figured a quick nap wouldn't hurt.<br/>
-----------------------------------------<br/>
A loud smashing noise woke up the slumbering champion and heard the scrabbling of claws coming up into the stairs and then saw Absol running into his room, looking highly emotional while a piece of paper stuck to his horn.</p><p>"Absol! Absol!"</p><p>"Wha?! What's wrong Absol?!" Noticing it was dark out, he looked at the clock to see it was 7:14. "Why was I asleep for this long?!" Even though he was confused, Absol rubbed his horn against his master, wanting him to read it. Taking it, the words on it changed his emotions from perplexed to horrified.</p><p>Son,</p><p>I've taken your lovely wife hostage. Come to the beach south of Sandgem and make sure you have your check book. Come alone. I will know if you're carrying Pokémon. You have 15 minutes by the time this absol reaches you.</p><p>"Absol, go!" Ash ordered, and the disaster Pokémon ran back where he came. Taking a breath to compose himself, Ash went as fast as he could.</p><p>Reaching the beach, the sands and waves were lit by the left half of the moon, where Kurt had the frightened Dawn in a chokehold with one arm and a hunting knife in his left hand. He looked nervous while her Pokeballs stayed by his side on the ground. Gemmy stood by his side, inspecting rocks to see if she would find a precious stone.</p><p>"You think you'll get away with this? I know Ash will save me." Dawn questioned her kidnapper, not willing to completely submit to the damsel role.</p><p>"Look, just be quiet, I've been in the game for over 15 years. You don't kidnap someone without taking in account all of the variables." Kurt snapped at her, his tanned skin glistened with sweat. Soon enough, Ash managed to find them after a little looking.</p><p>"Ash." The pregnant woman sighed with relief.</p><p>"Dad, what are you doing?" Ash asked in a threatening tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry son. I truly am. It's nothing against you, Delia or Dawn here. I mean, I really don't want to have to stick my knife into her. But I'm not in the best of circumstances.</p><p>"Well, what do you want? Money, is it?"</p><p>"That's it. I work with people. People that aren't afraid to off their underlings. And recently I bungled up real bad. I need to get my boss $2 million, and I get to keep my life. And that's where you came into mind. You're freaking loaded, dude! Freaking rich! Surely you wouldn't miss a couple of millions!"</p><p>"Dad, dad, listen to me Kurt. I get it. If money's all you want, then fine." Taking out his check book, the champion took a pen and wrote out everything that was needed. Extending his hand, Gemmy walked over and took the piece of paper, examined it, and returned to Kurt's side, handing him the check. Taking a quick glance at it before looking at his son, whom looked angry yet stoic, he let Dawn go, whom ran as fast as she could into his arms.</p><p>"I knew you'd save me. I love you so much."</p><p>"Don't worry Dawn. I got you. I got you." He reassured his distressed wife, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek. It wouldn't last though as Dawn screamed in pain as the hunting knife was thrown into the back of her right thigh, forcing Dawn to fall over onto her side with Ash doing his best to slow her fall. Blood seeped from her wound as Dawn weeped into her husband's body as he kept his eyes on her.</p><p>"Dawn! Dawn, it's okay, we'll get that healed up quick!"</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't let that happen champ." Kurt objected as Gemmy stood in front of him. "Gemmy, get ready." Holding her hands out, she formed an orb of blue fire. "I'm sorry son. I truly, truly am." He expressed, his eyes tearing up, his lips quivering and fists tight as they can be. "But I can't let you go and alert the authorities. I need to buy time for a few hours before your corpses are discovered. Believe me, this hurts me way more then it hurts you. You know, I would've loved to have a granddaughter. A living, breathing, bouncing one."</p><p>"You won't get away with this." Ash snarled, his eyes filled with hate.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I have. Will-O-Wisp." Gemmy fired the ghostly flame, but before it could reach them, an Air Slash cut through the attack, saving the married couple. Kurt and Gemmy looked up into the sky to see Ash's Crobat fly above them. From below the ground, orange arms grabbed Gemmy's ankles and dragged her down below just barely before she could make a yell of surprise. Disarmed from his knife and Pokémon, he tried to run the only way only to be blocked by a shuppet appearing before him, clearly not pleased. Kurt turned but was knocked down onto his back being held down by the champion's skarmory. He cried in pain due to his cracked rib being pressed into hard by the heavy metallic bird.</p><p>Kurt was stuffed into a police car, and the door was slammed shut by Officer Jenny. Dawn's family was surrounding her as a Blissey was using one of their many healing moves to speed up the healing process of the knife wound. Ash and Delia were hugging each other tightly, thankful they survived such an ordeal. Zappy was resting on Ash's head, participating in the hug.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, baby. You and Dawn."</p><p>"Same for you. What happened?"</p><p>"I think Kurt knocked me out. Dawn and I were returning from Jubilife City when everything went black. Next thing I knew was I was waking up tied to a tree past sunset with Zappy. Luckily a kricketune freed me once it saw I was in distress. I alerted the police and... and..." Delia began to tear up as she cried into her son's chest.</p><p>"Don't worry mom. I'm here. I'm here." Once she calmed down and everyone said their part, Ash walked up to his regretful father, whom said,</p><p>"I wasn't lying about not wanting this. I knew my chances of having a family life with you two was doubtful at best. But it's like I told ya; you gotta do what you gotta do. But just because I did it didn't mean I wanted to hurt you all inside."</p><p>"Like a dark type. Well, even with all that you did, there's one thing I could do for you. One last favor." Ash told his deadbeat father.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you confess all your crimes... ALL of it, then I'll tell them to give you witness protection and tell the court to consider giving you 22 years of jail instead of 30." Kurt smiled in gratitude.</p><p>"Thanks Ash."</p><p>"Welcome, but after the trial, consider yourself disowned from us. You're just Kurt from then on." The older man looked down and nodded.</p><p>"I accept that. Never had the quality of a parent, so why start now?" That was the last they talked to each other for the night as the police car took him away. All of Ash's Pokémon involved approached him, to which he smiled.</p><p>"Thank you so much guys. I'll be sure to treat you to a spa day for this." They all quietly celebrated to this news. "Alright, go on back to Rowan's place. Have a good sleep." They all then left except for Floatzel, whom walked up to Ash since he didn't live at Rowan's.</p><p>"Pika Pika?"</p><p>"Hehe, sure buddy, you can get a session too. Ash chuckled. The shiny electric mouse cheered. Turning towards the Berlitz family, he strolled up to them and was instantly hugged by Johanna and Lucy when he got close.</p><p>"Thank you so much for saving our daughter. Thank god nobody died."</p><p>"Thank you for saving my big sister, Ash." Lucy thanked him.</p><p>"No problem. I did what any husband would rightfully do."</p><p>"And right you did. I'm glad Dawn married a man like you. Thank you as well." John told the champion.</p><p>"My thanks to you as well, Ash." Will spoke up.</p><p>"Ash." A pained voice called out.</p><p>"Yes Dawn?" Ash asked as he went to his wife's side as she laid on a stretcher, holding her hand while kissing it.</p><p>"Ash, I'm so glad... that you came. I love you so much honey."</p><p>"I lovely too sweetie." The Berlitz family smiled along with Delia seeing them be so sweet. "Are you okay Dawn?"</p><p>"I'll likely need pain medication and some therapy, but I'll be alright. We have each other." The young researcher answered as she placed a hand on her belly, along with Ash.</p><p>"Yeah. We do."<br/>
------------<br/>
A/N: Wow, I don't know if this was too dark in contrast to my previous story, but I think I wrote this at least decently. How do you think I wrote Kurt? Did I make him a good sympathetic kind of coward? Did I write his motives, his actions, his expressions of a clearly flawed man well? Let me know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lunar Legends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 30th, 2011</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Good morning! Wow, can you believe our luck?! We managed to catch two new Pokémon in one day yesterday! That may not sound impressive but you obviously know we're hunting for Pokémon of myth and legend. So, our next lead was in Canalave City...<br/>---------------------------------------------<br/>Ash and Dawn like the first time entered the city via bike, but this time it was just a leisurely ride. Well... for the most part.</p><p>"Wow, a whole week on bike? You're getting slow." Dawn laughed.</p><p>"Hey, I'll have you know, we started in Sandgem Town and we weren't going as fast as possible on this thing." Ash defended with a smile. Zappy would've agreed with him, but he was feeling sick so he had to stay home. The sound of a baby brought their attention to their young child that was in the dark blue baby sling wearing a emerald green onesie. Dawn giggled as they got off the bike and collapsed it so that it fit in Ash's backpack.</p><p>"How did you enjoy the ride sweetie? Fun? It was fun, wasn't it, lil' Aurora?" She cooed with her daughter gently while taking hold of her tiny hand. Aurora Lucille Ketchum, born on May 16th, 2010. Her short hair was black and had the eyes of her mother, and yet also had the weird marks on her cheeks that her dad had. The best that science has to explain it is unique inherited birth marks. Anyway, Ash looked at the address... and just had to laugh again at the simplicity of the address.</p><p>"Seriously, despite being a city there isn't enough houses to have a real address? Southwest house of Canalave. You got to be kidding me."</p><p>"It is just two strips of land across a small canal." Dawn pointed out. "It has what, five houses? Anyway, let's go to that house now. I'm excited to know what to look for." She suggested while running towards the drawbridge.</p><p>"Heh, yeah. Pay attention Aurora, mama's going to show you what being an adventuring researcher is like."</p><p>"Mama." The baby said, trying to reach out to his mother.</p><p>"That's right. Mama." Ash agreed as he walked in the same direction she went. It took a couple of minutes to reach the excited mother and lightly scolded the slow champion.</p><p>"Come on, Ash. You got to keep up. The longer we take the more likely we won't find the Pokémon."</p><p>"I was just showing Aurora the sights."</p><p>"Mama." Aurora reached out. Dawn regained her smile as she scooped her daughter from Ash's sling and cuddled her.</p><p>"Aww, did you like the sights? Well, we can explore it more after our job is done. Ash, if you please?"</p><p>"Of course." The champion complied as he went to the door of the house and knocked a few times. A worried and distressed woman opened the door.</p><p>"Hell-oh! You're the Ketchums, Ash and Dawn!"</p><p>"Well today it's more like Dawn and Ash but yeah." The young researcher giggled with Ash rolling his eyes. "But joking aside, may we come in?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course!" The woman stepped aside and let the door open fully so that the family could step in. "So, what brings you all to my humble abode?"</p><p>"We heard rumor that your son is suffering from something." The mother went from excited to solemn in seconds as she nodded.</p><p>"Unfortunately yes. Follow me." The woman led them upstairs and entered a boy's room where a hypno was tending the boy whom is sweating and squirming around in his sleep. It was like he was being tormented in his mind. "His name is Dylan, and someone found him passed out at the abandoned inn Northeast of this city. It's been 3 days since this happened. Doctors have tried everything, but nothing worked to get him out of these endless nightmares. This hypno is doing the best it can to keep him from having nightmares constantly. But it can only eat the bad dreams for so long. The only thing Dylan's been able to say every now and then is that the dark is watching him. Please, if you can help, get my sweet Dylan back to normal. I don't know what I'd be able to do if... if..." The mother cried as she sat down on one of the chairs meant to keep watch on the boy. Dawn hugged Aurora tightly in motherly protectiveness while Ash looked down at the struggling boy. With a determined look, he turned to the woman and declared,</p><p>"Ma'am, as my duty as champion of the region, I'll do everything in my power to make your son feel better."</p><p>"As will I." Dawn affirmed.</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you." The woman expressed gratefully through her tears. "Talk to my husband, Rupert. He works in the docks and was going to search for a cure he knows where it is but a violent storm kept him from going the past few days."</p><p>"Thank you for the help. We'll find the cure." Ash promised as he went out.</p><p>"Don't worry. We'll find the cure and help your son be completely normal." Dawn assured before leaving as well.</p><p>A sailor was boarding his his boat, finally about to set off for his destination to save his son when he heard his name being yelled out.</p><p>"Rupert! Hey Rupert, where are ya?" Turning to see Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum walking down the docks.</p><p>"Hey, hey, over here!" Rupert calls out, waving his hands. "Hey, I recognize you! Mr. Champ and Mrs. Ketchum. And the cute little Aurora." He waved at the small girl, making her giggle. "So, why are you here? I'm sorry but you'll have to be quick because I need to find a cure for my son."</p><p>"We know." Dawn replied. "We talked with your wife and she directed us to you."</p><p>"You talked with Emma? You want to help?" The sailor asked, getting excited with the idea of their help.</p><p>"That's why we're here." Ash nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Rupert cheered as he and his new passengers boarded the ship. The bridge raised up high so that the boat could leave the city and speed towards the cure. Handing Aurora to her husband, Dawn went to the control counsel part of the ship where the sailor made sure they were heading North. "Oh, hello Mrs. Ketchum. How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing good, and you can call me Dawn. Rupert, I'm curious about something. Has this happened before in Canalave City?"</p><p>"Ay. Every decade or some foolhardy simpleton ventures to the abandoned inn and winds up in a perpetual slumber of torment and unimaginable fear. Only a few have survived such an ordeal?"</p><p>"How did they survive."</p><p>"Just luck. The last lucky fellow was cured about 50-ish years ago. Place ran strong since the 1860's until a slow decline by the 1920's that finally killed it about 30 years after that.</p><p>"Perhaps Ash and I should investigate."</p><p>"I wouldn't recommend it. You may not have the antidote for eternal slumber filled with nightmares after I use it on Dylan."</p><p>"And what is this antidote?"</p><p>"Myth says that a Pokémon known as Cresselia hides deep in one of the few islands in the Northwest of Sinnoh's mainland. I just need one feather from her body to heal my boy."</p><p>"If Cresselia is one of the Pokémon I'm looking for, then quantity of these feathers should be no problem, since I'm going to catch it. Oh, now that I've thought about it, what's been causing these occasional incidents?"</p><p>"Nobody knows. The only thing people that make it say is that the darkness was watching them, like a sentient malevolent force." Now Dawn was starting to worry, not just for her or Ash's safety but also Aurora's now."<br/>------------<br/>The island was really far away, since it took them over 5 hours to get there from around 2 at the beginning to just before 7:30. The sky lacked a bright moon since it was in the new stage. Ash and Dawn played with Aurora, as she had fun watching all the water Pokémon when they surface along with Floatzel playing some water tricks. He let her play with his tail and she loved laying on his inflated floatation sac. Of course, once it was dark and relatively quiet for being out at sea, Aurora was soundly asleep, sleeping within the warm embrace of Loppuny as the parents gazed upon the upcoming island.</p><p>"Cresselia, here we come." Dawn muttered to herself. Ash took a couple steps to be behind her and wrapped his arms around her body in a gentle manner. Somehow it seemed like all the seriousness she had at the moment turned into coziness as she slumped into his embrace, smiling softly and humming with blissful content.</p><p>"You're cute when you're all serious." He whispered, making her shiver.</p><p>"And you're cute when you treat me like a princess." She slightly moaned, turning her head so that she could rub her cheek into his.</p><p>"You're more then just a princess. You're my queen. My beautiful, lovely queen. And Aurora is our little princess."</p><p>"Perhaps we could have a handsome little prince as well to go along with our family?" Dawn asked, her hands weaving into his.</p><p>"Whatever you want, my queen. If you wish, we can have a prince or another princess."</p><p>"I love you so much Ash."</p><p>"I love you too Dawn." She turned around and kissed her champion husband and they stayed like that for as long as possible before Rupert called out,</p><p>"I'd hate to ruin this little moment of yours, but we're just about to land!" Turning towards him before staring back to each other's eyes, he said,</p><p>"Next time. At our villa."</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Upon reaching the island, Lopunny has been left on the boat with Rupert to take care of Aurora while the couple walked onto its soil.</p><p>"Just follow the path until you get to a shrine, you can't miss it." The sailor instructed.</p><p>"Thanks." They said before taking a stroll up a couple of flights of stone stairs before entering the forest. It was completely quiet except for the wind and rustling of the trees and bushes, devoid of all Pokémon, except for hopefully one. While it took some time, the wait wasn't long at all as the two reached the highest peak of the island, where there was an old shrine, that looked like it was decrepit and worn down from the weather. It was a crescent moon held up by two supports. Once they got near to it, they got onto their knees and placed their hands together.</p><p>"Cresselia, hear us please. We wish you could grace us with your presence, and give us the means to heal of boy tormented by eternal nightmares." Dawn prayed.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Please grant us our noble desire." Ash tried to sound as good as his wife, but wasn't entirely convinced himself it sounded good. However, from the clouds, a veil of rainbow colors and sparkly particles filled the atmosphere, bathing them in what felt like pure positivity and joy. "Wow, I feel so... happy."</p><p>"Yeah, like when I spent time with my family during Christmas morning." Dawn admitted, feeling the warmth and love those times still bring her. Descending upon the sky, Cresselia appeared, and it looked more beautiful than any Pokémon they ever saw. It was like a mythical swan colored blue with a yellow underbelly, along with a beak like snout. It's head was adorned with crescent shaped ornaments and had pink glowing ring like wings around its body and back. "It's so... beautiful."</p><p>"Prettiest Pokémon I've ever seen." Ash agreed. With a single, harmonious cry from the majestic Pokémon, the two felt like they immediately understood.</p><p>"I can feel it... in my heart. If I want to catch her, I have to prove myself." The female researcher said.</p><p>"If that's what it takes, so be it." The champion obliged as he got up and went down the hill until he could barely see them. Dawn also backed away, but only enough so that Cresselia could hover directly over the shrine, ready to battle.</p><p>"You can do it, honey!" Ash encouraged from the distance, making Dawn smile.</p><p>"Crystal, I choose you!" Like before, first one up to bat is her Espeon. "Use Calm Mind!" Closing her eyes, Crystal's body shined brightly as her power grew. Cresselia's eyes glowed blue, creating a blue outline around the Sun Pokémon and she was thrown into the ground. She grunted from the impact, but was was overall unaffected. "Calm Mind, again!" As Crystal glowed a second time, Ash grinned as he recognized her technique, watching the glow become brighter than the last. And like last time, the legendary Pokémon used Psychic to toss Crystal around, but this time she landed on her feet. This time Cresselia's wings glowed neon blue as she tried to charge at the Sun Pokémon. "Protect!" Crystal formed a green dome over herself to defend against the physical slash of the moon shaped wings. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Once the dome came down, she formed a black orb of energy and launched it at Cresselia, which connected and exploded with much more power than normal. However, the fellow psychic type zoomed from out of the smoke and slashed at Crystal, landing a critical hit. Crystal crashed down the hill and stopped once she was at Dawn's feet, yet she didn't give up, standing up with great difficulty.</p><p>"Easy Crystal. You softened it up well enough. Rest now. Return." Giving her Espeon a rest, Dawn then threw out her second choice. "Go, Empoleon!" The researcher knew that a bulky water/steel type Pokémon like her water starter. Cresselia began to glow white as the moon shined brightly, all the damage from the Shadow Ball disappearing. "She can heal herself. I'll have to hit it even harder. Use Hydro Pump!" A torrent of water shot forth from the Emperor Pokémon, but the flying legendary dodged it. With her eyes glowing blue again, Empoleon was picked up and thrown back onto her back, but it did little to harm her. This went back and forth in which while Empoleon was able to tank Cresselia's psychic moves, the legendary Pokémon was able to dodge most of her attacks. At least, that's how it started. From one more slash by a Psycho Cut, the Emperor Pokémon glowed blue and stuck her metallic claws into Cresselia's sides, and roared into her face as Torrent activated. "Alright! Use Hydro Pump. Unable to get away, the legendary psychic Pokémon was blasted by a powerful stream of water as she was pushed through the ground deep enough to make a trench. Once the attack ended, Cresselia levitated and tried to use the moonlight to heal herself again, but Dawn wouldn't let it. "Ice Beam!" Firing a cackling beam of freezing energy, the legendary Pokémon cried out as she was being frozen over. "Go, Ultra Ball!" Throwing the sphere, it hit the immobilized psychic type, thus absorbing it in itself. With a few wiggles, the ball clicked.</p><p>"Way to go Dawn!" Ash cheered as he ran towards her.</p><p>"Thanks Ash! And thanks to you Empoleon!" The battlin' researcher hugged her starter, whom grunted with affection before being returned. Picking up the Ultra Ball, she scanned it with her Pokedex.</p><p>Cresselia: the Lunar Pokémon. Shiny particles are released from its wings like a veil. It is said to represent the crescent moon. On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. Seems like she's the angel Pokémon as well, hehe.</p><p>"I'll definitely agree with that given her reputation." Dawn remarked. She was then hugged from behind and kissed by her husband, making her laugh.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too. Now let's get back to Dylan."<br/>-------------------------------------<br/>The Ketchums and Rupert entered his family house a little past midnight after Dawn transferred Crystal so that she could hold Cresselia for the time being. After bringing out Cresselia, Rupert healed her with a Full Restore potion, and then they went up to Dylan's room. Emma stepped aside, taken aback by the beauty of the legendary Pokémon. The Lunar Pokémon recognized the work of her counterpart. Laying one of her wings over the boy's body, she let her power flow into Dylan, making him glow bright and sparkly before it went away. Dylan's face became calm and serene before opening his eyes.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?"</p><p>"Oh, we're here baby, don't worry. We got you." Emma told her son as she went to his side, hugging him close and whispering reassurances to the confused boy. The Ketchums looked down at the sleeping Aurora in Ash's arms, and smiled that they could help a child.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake me boy. I... I don't know what to say, I..." Rupert turned to them and placed his hands together. Thank you so much. And thank you Cresselia. We'll never forget you. Now Dylan and I can go back to fishing like normal."</p><p>"We just did what felt right Rupert. We're glad we could help a fellow pair of parents like us. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." Ash said concluding the interaction as he and Dawn left the premises. However, they weren't done yet.</p><p>"Cresselia, can you direct us to where this... thing goes?" The Lunar Pokémon nodded as she floated to the Northeast with them following.</p><p>"Dawn?"</p><p>"I'm going to catch it. Whatever this... thing is."</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ash questioned, his tone filled with concern.</p><p>"Whatever this thing does, Cresselia is able to counter its affects. Helping Dylan made me want to help more. Not just him, but everyone in the future. I want to prevent whatever Pokémon is doing this to happen to anyone else.</p><p>"But we don't know what will happen!" Ash argued at a quiet volume.</p><p>"End of discussion Ash. Whatever is happening, I'm putting a stop to it by catching it." She said, determined in her resolve. And eventually they found it, a wide two story inn that reminded them of the Old Gateau. Thinking of that sent shivers down their spine, but Dawn pressed onward. That is, until Ash grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>"I already told you, I'm-"</p><p>"I'm coming with you, duh."</p><p>"What?" Dawn questioned, not expecting what he requested.</p><p>"You forget Dawn, we're in this together. After all..." Ash looked down at his sleeping daughter in his sling, inwardly wishing he had left her with the family had he known. "...I wouldn't forgive myself if I just let you get hurt and I wasn't able to do anything. A daughter needs her mother, just as much as her father."</p><p>"Oooh." Dawn spoke as she cupped his face and kissed him briefly yet sweetly on the lips. "You're so sweet, honey. You're right. We do this together." Nodding together, Dawn turned to Cresselia. "Psychic." Her eyes glowing blue, the door glowed before the door and whatever barrier in front and behind it were ripped clean away, showing a ghostly looking lobby. The floors were riddled with holes, the ceiling had mold, and the furniture was in the middle of decay, rotting from the effects of time. Aurora started to squirm with an uncomfortable face as she started to softly cry, prompting Ash to run his hand over her head to calm her down.</p><p>"Leeeeaave." A sinister sounding voice whispered around them, causing them to involuntarily quiver in fear. "Gooo awaaaay."</p><p>"I don't think so. I'm here to capture you."</p><p>"...Daaaark... VOID!" A black hollow orb came flying right at them from the shadows, but Cresselia was able to block it, her shining aura negating the attack. Now knowing it can't get them to go away, it revealed itself as it floated from the darkness. Black as the shadows, except for the white fog billowing around and from its head, a single blue eye shined. Surrounding its head were red spiky growths. It appeared to have skinny arms and tatters around it shoulders, its body shaped like an hourglass wearing an old ripped cloak. It was Darkrai. "Fine."</p><p>"Now that's more like it. Keep our baby safe Ash, I'll beat him."</p><p>"Alright." Ash obliged as he turned and knelt down to protect their child. Cresselia hovered over them all and cast her light, making sure they were protected. Without saying a word, Dawn sent out her Empoleon, having been healed before now.</p><p>"Ice Beam." From her mouth, a beam of cackling chilling energy was fired, but Darkrai easily dodged it. Forming another black orb, he launched it at the water starter, surrounding her with dark energy. Empoleon fell onto her front, asleep.</p><p>"Empoleon?! Wake up!" Dawn tried to awaken her Pokémon, but her eyes stayed shut tight, having a bad dream. From Darkrai's hands, he fired a barrage of black and dark purple rings at the Emperor Pokémon, creating an explosion. Even with all this ruckus, Aurora stayed asleep.</p><p>"I don't think she'll be waking up. We don't need to be quiet." Ash told her.</p><p>"Okay. Empoleon, return. Gallade, I choose you!" Next to go up was her Blade Pokémon. Darkrai bellowed a purple wind that blew the psychic/fighting type back, blocking as best as he could with his arms. The wind looked painful, but he held firm. "Now use Stone Edge!" Forming glowing stones around himself, he fired many of the sharp rocks at the mythical Pokémon, but he countered with Dark Pulse. Even though it appeared they were equal in power, but the darkness overpowered Stone Edge and eventually made contact with Gallade, exploding when it reached him. When the smoke cleared, Gallade was on its hands and knees, struggling to keep going. "Don't give up! Use Leaf Blade!" With one last rush of adrenaline, he leapt towards the dark type with his arms glowing neon green, and slashed against the mythical Pokémon. While it dealt a good amount of damage, Darkrai was not out yet as he blew him away with Ominous Wind, forcing him back. He landed on his back, defeated. "Good job Gallade. Return. Cobalt, I choose you!" With confidence, she was sure that her fighting/steel type could handle Darkrai and beat him too. "Cobalt, dodge his attacks and use Drain Punch!" Closing his eyes, the Aura Pokémon could feel the incoming orbs of the Dark Void attack. Jumping, ducking, weaving, despite his inferior movement speed his superb field awareness allowed the blue jackal to evade all of them as he let his right paw glow with spiraling green energy. Once he could feel he was close enough, he opened his eyes, and front flipped over Darkrai and landed a direct hit into the dark type's back. He howled with agony as he was sent face down into the floor.</p><p>"Go, Dusk Ball!" Throwing a green and black pokeball, it hit Darkrai and absorbed him with black energy. After a few wiggles, it clicked. "Wow, I did it!" However, her moment of celebration was cut short as Cobalt felt the inn about to collapse as the walls and ceilings start to give out. Grabbing the Dark Ball, he and the rest followed Cresselia as they made it out just before the inn fell inward on itself. Once Ash looked back at the destroyed inn, he remarked,</p><p>"Deja vu, only not as scarring as last time."</p><p>"No kidding. Oh yeah, the Pokémon!" Taking out her Pokedex, Dawn scanned it.</p><p>Darkrai: The Pitch-Black Pokémon. It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon. Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares. To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm. He'd make a good horror movie villain though.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure about the movies, but Darkrai will sure help us understand the properties of sleep though, even if they're nightmares." Dawn admitted with a sigh as the Dark Ball teleported away.</p><p>"Speaking of sleep, I'm about ready to hit the hay." Ash yawned. "Let's head back to town."</p><p>"Okay. Thanks so much Cobalt. Return." Once her Pokémon was back in his Pokeball, Dawn looked at the peacefully sleeping Aurora. "Now children here won't have to worry about nightmares from him anymore. And when we send Cresselia to Prof. Rowan, she'll likely keep a close eye on him.</p><p>"Right. How about we go to the Pokemon Center and get a good shut eye as well while we're at it." The champion joked. The female researcher giggled as she elbowed him.</p><p>"Silly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gratitude Goes a Long Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 21st, 2012</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Hello! I have to say, this was the best mythical Pokémon we caught yet. I wish we brought Aurora and Aiden with us. At least they'll get to play with her tomorrow. Anyway, this very special day started like this...<br/>-----<br/>For this particular lead, Ash and Dawn had to leave their two children in Sandgem to be taken care of with the Berlitz family, two year old Aurora and their five month old son, Aiden Kenneth Ketchum. Normally two kids would be a much of a handful, but luckily they could always have Dawn's family babysit for a few days while they were away. There wasn't much difference in between how Aurora and Aiden acted at this point or how they looked, although his grey eyes finally started taking the shade of blue at this point, it's still anybody's guess whether it'll be a different shade. He also inherited Ash's cheek marks. On this lead, Dawn and Ash were exploring the semi-abandoned Victory Road of old. Sure, trainers still trained there at a strength that someone with all eight badges would, but it was no longer considered a mandatory filter of passage once the 80's came around when TVs started to become a huge hit. Meaning that of the 144 Sinnoh Pokémon Leagues that have happened up to now, 31 were done via boat ride directly to the Valley of the Lily Island rather than tunnel road. That meant more trainers, more tourists, and more milked out publicity for all that sweet sweet capitalism and consumerism. Still, it's like the Super Bowl so it's not like anyone can complain unless it really got under their skin. Ash was still champion and that really provided for his family since he never used his wealth for more than necessary. Upon getting there, it several hours searching until they found a certain path that appeared to have broken boards, long since broken through given how much wood rot there was. Going through it, the couple found themselves in a particularly misty part of the caves, and very dark as well. Just up ahead was a young woman in mostly black clothing and white accents on them. Looked gothic. But it wasn't just that, she was unconscious! Noticing her lying flat on the ground, they rushed to her.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Dawn called out.</p><p>"Pika Pika!" Zappy shouted, concerned about what happened to her. Flipping her onto her back, the woman's face contorted in pain a few seconds before waking up. Her forehead appeared to be cut and bled a bit but appeared to have dried and stopped after awhile.</p><p>"ow. what... happened?" She asked, very stoically.</p><p>"We found you passed out." Ash answered. "What was the last thing you remember?"</p><p>"I... misstepped and... I think I fell on my head. it hurts."</p><p>"You sure don't sound like it. Dawn, you got a band-aid or something?"</p><p>"And disinfectant. Can't be too careful." The researcher said in a proud tone as they cleaned her wound and had it patched up. "There you go, good as new."</p><p>"thank you for helping. now, excuse me, I need to find the exit of this particular section."</p><p>"You mean Route 224?" Dawn inquired.</p><p>"yes. you're looking for it too?" If there was any surprise in her face, it appeared to be barely phased.</p><p>"Yeah. We have a lead that wherever the path leads to could help us find what we're looking for."</p><p>"if that's the case, would you help me there? I'm still woozy."</p><p>"It's alright by us. Up you go!" Ash and Dawn picked her up by arms slung over their shoulders and helped her walk to the exit. "So, what's your name?"</p><p>"Marley. I know who you both are." Marley replied. It took some navigating, but when they finally saw an exit with light flooding it, Marley lightly smiled as she got off the Ketchum's shoulders and was able to walk steadily. "thanks. I appreciate the help. a little bit." She then walked towards the exit.</p><p>"Not much of a talker is she?" The young champion commented.</p><p>"Chu." Zappy answered, not sure what to make of her.</p><p>"Well, not everyone is very expressive and such. Does it really matter?" Dawn remarked as she walked ahead. Ash shrugged and followed her. The strip of land that was trekkable outside of the cave was fairly standard. A bit of grass to wade through, a tiny beach, some large rocks, but soon they were able to find Marley and... Professor Rowan?!</p><p>"Professor?! What are you doing here?!" Dawn questioned him.</p><p>"Lucas helped teleport me here of course. While you went through the long trouble of planes, boats and Victory Road, I came here to wait for you, and I only had to wait less than an hour thanks to calculating how long it would take getting here."</p><p>"You mean we could've just skipped to the end?!" Ash asked in an irritated tone. While adventuring was one of his favorite things to do, caves was not part of that love.</p><p>"Pika Pika." Zappy tried calming his good owner down.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't all bad. We saved Marley here." His wife gestured to the gothic girl.</p><p>"and I'm grateful. to be honest, I don't like talking. I tend to hurt those without intention to. because of the I clam up. that's why I came here. I came for is a certain Pokémon. it's wonderful. it conveys gratitude nicely. this tablet... it feels strange."</p><p>"Yes. I've discovered it years ago. A similar stone is also in Kanto when I researched there for a time. I wanted to ask if you could solve this mystery. I've tried deciphering the engravings. It appears to react to those that express their thoughts after growing as a person. And I figured, who's more perfect for this role than the two of you?"</p><p>"Our thoughts, eh? About our adventure and growth?" Ash asked, not needing an answer.</p><p>"Sort of like an admittance of gratitude." Dawn stated to herself. Turning towards each other, they smiled realizing where this was heading.</p><p>"Dawn, remember when we left the distortion world? When we woke up and we realized that we loved each other? That was the morning I realized that even back to day 1 you made my journey more fun than if we weren't partners. If it weren't for you, my journey wouldn't have been nearly as fun. It would've had its moments regardless, but I was on a journey for the wrong reasons. I've never felt as alive before you. My world never had so much color without you. Everything that we did together; the training, the gym battles, catching Pokémon by the dozens, and even just spending time with you doing nothing at all, felt just so perfect, like nothing else could make the moments more so. I wanted to explore the region, but along the way, you became my whole world. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Dawn was on the verge of crying, even sniffing up some snot that threatened to leave her nose. Wiping away what tears have formed, she replied back,</p><p>"Ash, watching you get closer and closer to your goal was so much fun. I swear my heart fluttered whenever you won a gym badge, or we high fived, or did anything together. I could tell with each city we grew closer and closer together, growing as both people and friends. You helped me with my goal without asking for anything in return. I remember the first time you told me about your past, and every time afterward where you were sad, and I just wanted to help you feel better and safe, because you did the same for me. The way you cared for me, supporting my biggest dream, helping me feel better when I was down... all that compassion helped me realize on the day we saved the world that I loved you. Maybe long before that. I don't even think I would've even reached 200 Pokémon without you. You make me feel so complete. And it's not just that, we made a family together. Marrying you along with giving birth to Aurora and Aiden were the happiest days of my life, because you're my love, and they're our babies." The loving woman hugged Ash as tears trailed down his face. "You make me feel like the most special woman on the planet, and I can't possibly say how grateful I am for that. I love you so, so much, Ash Ketchum."</p><p>"I love you too Dawn." The two kissed, their lips conveying so much love for each other. Prof. Rowan smiled and nodded, and even Marley's stoic personality couldn't handle this much compassion as her eyes glistened with tears and lips trembled with a smile as she placed her hands over her heart.</p><p>"Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Zappy cried out of joy as he rubbed his teary eyed and nose dripping face on Ash's pant leg. The stone tablet started to glow, and the energy started to seep through it. Across the ground below them, which was just dirt and gravel, suddenly sprouted flowers of every color imaginable and a path was suddenly visible, stretching for into the horizon to the North. Marley gasped barely above a whisper before explaining,</p><p>"the path. the path that leads to the Pokémon that conveys the feeling of gratitude. thank you. now we can find it. let's go." The woman ran down the path, followed by the Ketchums. Rowan stayed behind, sitting down with the flowers to wait for them. The strangest thing was, even though it looked like it went on for endless miles, it only took them about a minute to reach the end, really confusing them, especially Zappy as he looked back where they came from, the path looking the same kind of long in distance. But that confusion was soon forgotten due to where they were now at. It was like a flower paradise. A botanic garden with every flower you can think of. The sun was out with a few clouds, a nice calming breeze mixing the aromas, the way the flowers flowed with the wind direction, it was like Flomaroma Town if there were no buildings around and made twice as beautiful. And in the middle was a small green and white hedgehog looking Pokémon with Pink flowers by the side of its head. Marley gasped again. It stepped toward, stooping down to the Pokémon's level, extending her hand.</p><p>"Shaymin." It said as it started stepping forward, slowly getting nearer and nearer to them until it was firmly in Marley's grasp. She gingerly picked it up, and hugged it close and gently. "amazing. I feel so happy." Shaymin could feel her emotions, and flowers sprouted on its back. They appeared to be the same kind of flowers on the sides of its head. Slowly standing up, the gothic woman turned to the Ketchums and nodded, her eyes and mouth smiling. "thank you. I finally got to see Shaymin. I am forever grateful." Lowering her gaze to the Pokémon, she asked it,</p><p>"my name is Marley. want to be friends?"</p><p>"Shaymin!" It cried out happily.</p><p>"I'm glad." Taking out a Pokeball, she tapped it against Shaymin, and the mythical Pokémon was absorbed into the sphere, which wobbled in her hand first before clicking.</p><p>"Marley, since you caught it, perhaps when we go to the next Pokémon Center, we can trade momentarily before you keep it?" Dawn requested.</p><p>"okay. you helped me, so that's fair. actually, after that come with me to Floramora Town. you'll like what you see."</p><p>"Sure." They agreed as they headed back. Just as fast when they got here, they returned to the slab and the professor in the same amount of time.</p><p>"That was fast." Rowan remarked.</p><p>"We know. It looked like it went of for miles but only took us less than a minute and back." Ash explained. Marely approached Rowan.</p><p>"professor, if you can help, take us to Flomaroma Town? it involves the Pokémon." She asked.</p><p>"Hmm, odd request, but I'll do as you requested." Taking out a Pokeball and bringing out Lucas's Alakazam, they were teleported to the town of flowers.</p><p>"thank you. let's do this quick trade." Heading to the Pokémon Center, Marley and Dawn briefly traded their Shaymin and Loppuny respectively. Taking out her Pokedex, the young researcher examined it.</p><p>Shaymin: The Gratitude Pokémon. It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. Sounds like it has a blooming personality, doesn't it? Once they have traded back, Marley brought Shaymin out and picked her up.</p><p>"come with me. you'll like this." Following the gothic woman, they went into the flower shop where garden variety items were sold. "Lily? I'm back." A young adolescent girl working for the shop came around from the corners. She had light brown hair that reached down to her hips in a low ponytail. Her clothes were of a green knee length skirt and white floral themed shirt. The Ketchums recognized her by her name.</p><p>"Wait, I remember you." Ash said.</p><p>"When-oh yeah! You tried helping my kite down from that tree all those years ago!" Lily realized with a wide grin. Zappy looked at his owner confused. Ash chuckled.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah. And I got a scrapped knee for the trouble."</p><p>"Oh, is that it?" The flower girl asked Marley.</p><p>"yes. the name is Shaymin. I wonder if it'll like being called a she than an it. more humanizing."</p><p>"Shay?" The mythical Pokémon wondered what she was saying.</p><p>"Well, now that you have Shaymin, let me get the gracidea flowers." Going to the back rows to get them, Ash asked out of curiosity,</p><p>"Soooo, this town your home or something?"</p><p>"yes." She simply said, and nothing else. Lily came back with some gracidea flowers. They resembled the flowers on Shaymin, but not exactly. Giving them to her, she hummed in content before glowing extremely bright in gold, causing everyone to look away. Jumping out of Marley's arms, Shaymin landed on the store counter, her form turning from a hedgehog into a small dog. Once the golden glow was gone, she looked completely different. Her body and head were white while her legs and fur above her head were colored grass green. Around her neck was a red flower petal resembling a scarf. Extending from the sides of her head were ears fashioned to look like wings.</p><p>"beautiful." Marley uttered in amazement.</p><p>"Incredible." Prof. Rowan said to himself.</p><p>"Pika Pi." Zappy marveled at the transformation.</p><p>"Shaymin!" The Gratitude Pokémon yelled in triumph as she flew off the counter and exited the shop, flying around in celebration. Returning to the human watching her in joy, she said her name several times while pointing one of her ears in a direction.</p><p>"I think she wants us to follow it." Dawn thought she was reading.</p><p>"Or a race." Ash suggested, getting excited from the idea. "Let's race down to Jubilife City. Whoever comes back here first wins."</p><p>"cool." Marley liked the proposition.</p><p>"Prof. Rowan, can you time us?"</p><p>"Of course. It would be the perfect time to stop and smell the roses as well, so to speak." The kindly old man chuckled.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" Ash yelled out with a gleeful determined face. He threw a Pokeball out and Staraptor spread his wings chirping his name. Dawn let out Spike and Marley her Arcanine. Once they were all mounted, the professor took out a stopwatch with a looped chain attached.</p><p>"Alright, you head down Route 204, and return back. First arrival is the winner. On your mark, get set... go!" Three of them took flight while Arcanine sprinted as fast as he could. But to everyone's surprise, Shaymin blitzed past all of them by a wide margin. Sure, the Pokémon weren't going at their fastest to allow their owners to breathe comfortably, the mythical Pokémon was clearly the fastest as she had a Mach cone surrounding her creating a sonic boom. The three stopped in astonishment as it only took Shaymin a little under two minutes and a half, slowing down significantly to allow the sonic boom to run its course and stood proud at having beaten them so brutally.</p><p>"Wow. You've got yourself a mythical pidgeot." Ash remarked with a single chuckle.</p><p>"So much for our race." Dawn conceded.</p><p>"Pika." Zappy agreed with a nod.</p><p>"I'm so proud." Marley smiled, getting off her fire type and let Shaymin jump into her arms and hugged her, only to notice Arcanine looked wounded from pride. She placed a hand on his fur. "there there." After all the Pokémon except for Shaymin to were returned, the Professor approached them.</p><p>"Well, that wasn't much of a race, but the result was much more humorous."</p><p>"If by humorous you mean laughably humiliating then yes. But, I've got no real problem so it's good." Ash shrugged with a much more sincere chuckle.</p><p>"Nevertheless, today was a rather good surprise, but there's one more I'd like to share with you."</p><p>"What is it?" Dawn inquired.</p><p>"I am officially retiring."</p><p>"What?!" The Ketchums shouted in shock. Ash has only known him for over three years, but Dawn knew Professor Rowan like that all her life. It seemed unthinkable he'd be retiring. "But why?! She asked him.</p><p>"Now now, don't get your britches all twisted. I'm not completely giving up my work on Pokémon, far from it. But I am getting to that age where it's getting hard to keep up with the demands of being the most renowned Professor of Sinnoh. That's why I want you to take my place, Dawn. Will you succeed me and become the region's Professor?" Rowan requested. Dawn didn't know what to say. She had no way to describe how she felt from this. It was like a dream come true. She never had the ambition, but being Professor Ketchum? Given that she's nearly completed the pokedex closer than anyone's ever attempted by far in this region, she's definitely earned it. She'd be... well, she's already famous associated to Ash, and just being given the tile just before reaching it feels like a hollow victory. She'd become even richer and provide more for her family, but $8-ish million dollars is a lot of money already so earning more didn't seem that much of a plus. Also, considering the paparazzi, mobs of fans, she'd be under constant pressure of being a professor without actually preparing for it, she'd have less time with her family, and they may have no privacy as a family and be forced to live at the villa at all times. Sure, the place is great and very secluded, but there was a charm in Sandgem Town that the Battle Zone never would. As great as the title sounded, closer inspection showed more flaws than positives.</p><p>"Prof. Rowan, thank you so much. I am extremely honored you wanted to choose me, but I have to politely decline."</p><p>"Oh?" The old man asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Dawn?" Ash questioned, genuinely perplexed by her choice.</p><p>"Thinking about it, I'm not ready. I haven't completed the Pokedex, and I never had the ambition to succeed you. I only ever thought of helping you with your research and nothing else. If anyone deserves it, it's Lucas. He's been with you every step of the way, so he's much more experience being a in-lab professor."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure. I think I'll be ready when I catch all the rest and spend a few more years with my family. Ash, and my children."</p><p>"Pikachu!" Zappy said as he jumped into her arms. Dawn giggled as she hugged the shiny Mouse Pokémon.</p><p>"And you too Zappy."</p><p>"Hmm, I support your choice Dawn. You've come a long way and became the fine woman I always knew you'd be. Very well then. Upon my retirement, Lucas shall become the region's professor. I'll wait for you when you wish to come with me back to the lab." Rowan explained before going to the Pokémon Center.</p><p>"Aww, you love us just that much, don't you?" Ash teased as he draped his arm over her shoulders.</p><p>"Of course honey. You're my world as well." She giggled.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." The couple kissed, causing Zappy to rub his right cheek on them to share with the experience.</p><p>"I shall be going home now." Marley said as she hugged Shaymin and started to walk to her home.</p><p>"What are you going to be doing now?" Ash asked her, wondering what she'll do with the mythical Pokémon.</p><p>"travel. let Shaymin experience the world with me." She answered simply before walking out of earshot.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's that then."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think so. Afterall, there's still Lucas's promotion after all." Dawn reminded him.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Well, let's go do that then." So the Ketchums went to the Pokémon Center to head back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hmm. Not much to it. Oh well, simple content means simple chapter. At least I got to put some original stuff in here. I fixed a couple of words in the previous chapter from Dark Ball to Dusk Ball and if you're wondering why Shaymin was faster than sound, think of it. Arcanine can travel 6200 miles around 24 hours the Pokedex says. If taken at face value, that's almost 260 mph. And yet Pidgeot, whom is only 6 points faster at 101 in the speed stat, can reach Mach 2. That's 1483 mph. That's 248 mph per point. Shaymin is at 127 in sky form. So if anything, she was still going easy on them considering I only had her go up to Mach 1 to prove a point. Then again that would mean Pokémon slower than Arcanine by two stat points would be going into negative speed but like I said earlier, this was taken at face value and is nothing more than a fun thought experiment. How did you like the chapter? I'll be taking a short break since I put out three chapters in what, a week and a half maybe? It won't be too long, I promise, but I need a short break. Let me know how you liked the chapter in the reviews below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brain vs. Champ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Just to note, I'm changing a character's name in here from its canon name because it's too similar to Ash's mom's name. That should tip you off who it is if you've played the post-content enough.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 6th, 2013</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Oh my goodness, today was crazy! I just wanted to spend today attending Barry's birthday party! I mean, even knowing there was a lead in the Battle Zone I just wanted to spend time with my second closest friend in the whole world. Nobody needs to work on a birthday unless they were like a CEO or a region professor or something. Anyway, here's how it went down...<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ash and Dawn, along with Zappy and their two children were flying via a private helicopter heading towards the Battle Zone for Barry's birthday. Once they arrived, it didn't take too long for them to reach the villa. While they were all able to learn how to on paper live on their own and support themselves in two years, Barry and his mom were the only ones to move and actively live there from day one. It took a long time, over a year and a half because of the 100 trainers he had to defeat, but when Barry finally reached his father, he beat Palmer, and became the new Tower Tycoon or Frontier Brain. Sure, it's not as high of a standing as Pokémon Champion, but that still meant that Barry had nearly as much status as Ash had. As soon as they arrived, Ash was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and Barry ran into his best friend, both falling onto the ground.</p><p>"Daddy! Is he ok?!" 3 year old Aurora cried out worriedly, seeing her father potentially hurt as she clung tightly to her mother's leg. Aiden started to cry in Dawn's arms from the commotion. She rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Pikachu." Zappy nodded his head, saying he was alright.</p><p>"Ugh, don't worry Aurora. Uncle Barry and I are tougher than you think." Ash reassured his daughter.</p><p>"I'll say. What took you so long?! Even though you're right on time I've been waiting for hours!" Barry voiced out as he got up, and helped Ash up as well. Wearing new clothes, he inherited his dad's green trench coat, also wearing a black shirt underneath, but still wore beige pants as always. "I'd say you owe me $10 million dollars, but I know you're giving me something anyway."</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Barry." Ash retorted with a smirk. The men then both laughed and hugged each other.</p><p>"Boys." Dawn sighed happily as she was able to calm her son.</p><p>"Hey there, Aurora! How are you doing?!" Barry picked up Aurora and held her up high. She laughed from this.</p><p>"I'm happy!"</p><p>"Barry, is that you?" A voice as sweet as honey called out.</p><p>"Yeah, it's Ash and Dawn!" He answered. From inside came Barry's wife, Sarah McDonald-Jones. They've been married for 2 years now. Sarah currently works at the Arcade Battle Arcade. Barry and Sarah became instant close friends given how much they loved to play games as much as they loved battling, and later each other. She had a darker skin-tone with stringy black hair decorated with yellow beads in her long black hair. She wore a yellow tank top and black yoga pants. There was a noticeable bump in her stomach, much more than Dawn remembered when she was pregnant.</p><p>"Wait, are you-"</p><p>"Wait! Sorry, now's not the time to spoil the surprise!" Barry cut her off. "Not until we have a battle!" Barry pointed at Ash.</p><p>"Now?" The champion asked.</p><p>"Yes! It's my 22nd birthday, and we haven't had a battle in a good while! I've improved my team, so prepare yourself to be outdone, Champion!</p><p>"Well bring it on then, Barry."</p><p>"I think our guests would prefer to have refreshments before you two battle honey." Sarah said with a sly smile while gently elbowing her husband.</p><p>"Oh uh, yes. Of course. You guys have just gotten off the helicopter. Rest and relax as they say. Hey Aurora, why don't you come with me so that you get to see what a grand piano looks like."</p><p>"Yay!" The 3 year old girl cheered as she and Zappy followed Barry, the adults laughing.</p><p>"Why don't you let me put Aiden to the nursery? The room would ruin the surprise." Sarah spoke, playing with her husband's words.</p><p>"Sure. We could go for a snack before the battle." Dawn obliged as she handed her son to Sarah and she took him to the room for their babies.</p><p>"Wow. All of us has kids and we're not even 25 yet. We might actually be young enough to see our great grand kids." Ash sighed in whimsey.</p><p>"If our parents live to be great great grandparents, that will be something." Dawn added as the two softly laughed before kissing for few seconds.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>In the backyard of the villa, where a battling arena was installed so that Barry could train at home. Dawn, Aurora, Zappy was was being hugged by the 3 year old and Sarah laid back in chairs, watching the champion and tower tycoon square off.</p><p>"This is between you guys, you know the drill, get started already." Dawn said, not paying too much attention since her eyes were closed. She's seen too many of their battles now and none have topped the semi-finals. But she wouldn't pay no attention, knowing this would be Aurora's first witness to a battle with Ash and Barry.</p><p>"Garchomp, get ready!" To all of his friends surprise, Barry now sported his own Mach Pokémon, rearing to go all out. Dawn certainly had to see this.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't expect you to switch your roster!" Ash commented, feeling his usual thrill of battle go into overdrive.</p><p>"Dad and Sarah gave me a few pointers, so Heracross and Muncher are benched." Hearing that, the champion smiled before laughing.</p><p>"Well, then you'll certainly love this! Banette, I choose you!" To Barry's shock, his rival sent out an entirely new Pokémon, this time a new ghost type the resembled a grey doll with a zipper for teeth and red eyes.</p><p>"What?! How many of your team are benched?!"</p><p>"All but Torterra." He answered smugly. "Except for championships, I've secretly been training with my Pokémon from Hoenn. Now I've got two champion level teams, and I knew you'd want to battle me, so I switched things up same as you did." Barry growled, now almost completely blind strategy wise. Guess he'll just have to wing it.</p><p>"Alright then. Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"</p><p>"Counter with Will-O-Wisp!" With his fin glowing light blue, he charged at the ghost type and delivered a hard and well placed slash across the chest, sending Banette floating back, though not out. However, with said slash striking her torso, the Marionette Pokémon regurgitated blue ghostly flame onto the dragon/ground type, burning the Pokémon.</p><p>"No! Dragon Claw again!" Wasting no time, he slammed his fin down on the doll's head, beating her down into the ground. But the damage was done, as Garchomp burst into flame for a second, staggering a bit.</p><p>"Banette, return." Ash withdrew his current ghost type. "Thanks buddy. Hariyama, I choose you!" Slamming onto the ground was a really big Fighting type Pokémon, having huge plump blue legs and gargantuan orange hands. It appeared to be similar to a sumo wrestler.</p><p>"Use Fire Fang!" Sprinting forward, Garchomp's mouth burst with red fire as he bit onto the fighting type's arm, inflicting damage. Hariyama was even dealt the same burn effect, thus really hurting him. But what Barry didn't expect was for Hariyama to erupt with power instead, not succumbing to weakness thanks to Guts.</p><p>"Alright! Use Close Combat! With his enhanced strength, the Arm Thrust Pokémon slapped against the pseudo-legendary Pokémon, making sure it was not let off lightly. With a final thrust, he pushed Garchomp back, thoroughly battered from such an attack. Before the dragon/ground type could do anything else, its burn took its final toll, making the Mach Pokémon fall down.</p><p>"Wow! That was gweat!" Aurora cheered, making the mothers laugh.</p><p>"Pikachu!" Zappy agreed.</p><p>"Well Ash, it seems like no matter how many battles we have, you always pull one over me. But don't think that will let you win this!" Barry boasted.</p><p>"Now why would I do that?" Ash played innocent, chuckling all the same.</p><p>"Ooooo, you're going to get it now! Stara, use Brave Bird!" Sending out his Predator Pokémon, the flying type zoomed towards Hariyama glowing with a fiery blue aura.</p><p>"Close Combat, again!" Rearing back his hand, he and Stara struck at the same time, clashing with such power that an explosion occurred, pushing the trainers back and blew wind at the women, even pushing Aurora onto her back.</p><p>"You okay honey?" Dawn asked her.</p><p>"I'm okay. That was boom!" Aurora spread her arms to simulate the explosion, again making the mothers laugh. As for the two Pokémon, both appeared to be knocked out, overwhelmed by the clash of power. Both trainers returned their fallen partners and threw out their next Pokémon.</p><p>"Thorn, get ready!"</p><p>"Crobat, I choose you!" Barry gulped, staring at the quad-winged purple bat. Now doubt something that fast could be ramped up to be as fast as possible. "Use Air Slash!" Flapping her wings to create glowing blades of energy that connected with the grass/poison type, dealing heavy damage, but not fainting.</p><p>"Use Toxic Spikes!" Shooting neon purple needles out of his flower hands, they stuck into the ground below, before seeping into it and thus poisoning the ground. "Return!" Barry called before Ash could give a command. "Tails, get ready!" Replacing his grass type was his Sea Weasel. "Use Rain Dance!"</p><p>"Counter with Toxic!" While Tails formed an orb of water and threw it up into the air, Crobat spewed a stream of purple liquid that drenched the Sea Weasel, poisoning him badly.</p><p>("Dang it! This is so much trickier than normal.") Barry thought to himself as rain started to fall. "Use Ice Punch!" With speed that even the Bat Pokémon couldn't rival, he was punched in the face, sending her crashing into the ground. It wasn't enough to defeat her though as she flew back up into the air.</p><p>"Use Giga Drain!" Opening her mouth wide, she tried to drain Tails' health, but he evaded right out of the way with little effort, and with the command, punched her again with Ice Punch again, defeating the bat. "Return. Exploud, I choose you!" To the confusion of Aurora, what she saw was a bipedal blue-purple with a very large mouth below his red eyes and stubby nose. He had multiple tubes or holes all over his body like a living pipe organ.</p><p>"Wow. He looks strong. Tails, use Waterfall!" Surrounding himself with water, he shot forward with enough force to push Exploud back quite a few feet before stopping. However, before Tails could get away, the Loud Noise Pokémon grabbed hold of the water type, preventing him from escaping. "No! Puff up to escape!" Tails tried to inflate his floatation sac, but Exploud countered this by just plopping Tails into his mouth.</p><p>"Nice quick thinking! Now use Shock Wave!" Even though he kept his mouth closed, it was evident he used an electric type move since the two tails visible outside of Exploud's gargantuan mouth lit up with blue electricity. Once that was done, the normal type spat out Tails, who appeared to be knocked out with the addition of poison.</p><p>"Return. Infernape, get ready!" Finally, it was his fire starter's turn. "Use Close Combat!"</p><p>"Counter with Hyper Beam!" Gathering orange energy in his mouth, the Loud Noise Pokémon formed an orb of energy before firing a beam heading straight for the Flame Pokémon. Unfortunately, the fire ape was just too agile as he jumped over the attack, letting it explode against the battle field. Racing towards the helpless normal type, Infernape laid a smack down on Exploud, pummeling him with everything he had. Exploud couldn't withstand the assault of Infernape and fell down, unconscious.</p><p>"Return. Azumarill, I choose you!" To Barry's surprise, the next Pokémon facing him was an oval shaped blue and white Aqua Rabbit Pokémon, whom squeaked her name adorably. The rain started to dissipate at this point.</p><p>"Azu!" Aurora called out, loving this particular water type.</p><p>"Pikachu." Zappy said along with her.</p><p>"Huh, I wouldn't have figured you'd fight with an Azumarill, but I've long ago shed the idea that a Pokémon can't beat me if you of all people trained with it." Barry admitted.</p><p>"Got me there, Barry." Ash agreed.</p><p>"Well, let's see how good your Azumarill is. Infernape, use Thunder Punch!"</p><p>"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Surrounding herself with water, she shot over the fire ape, having just missed the electrically charged fist. "Now use Waterfall!" Once the Aqua Rabbit reached as high as she could go, she then raced down towards the ground right at Infernape.</p><p>"Counter with Thunder Punch!" Charging his fist again, he leapt up and managed to punch the water type. But what he didn't count on was her momentum to be huge. So huge in fact that she pushed through and slammed him into the ground with a mighty splash. Barry gaped dumbfoundedly when Azumarill rolled off the fire type who fainted.</p><p>"Return. And whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that?!"</p><p>"Azumarill has the signature ability huge power. Meaning her physical strength is doubled." Ash explained. Azumarill puffed out her chest and raised her arms up, displaying her might before wincing from the pain.</p><p>"Well how about that. Color me impressed then! Now you get to witness my other substitute Pokémon! Weavile, get ready!" Ash paled hearing that, seeing the Sharp Claw Pokémon appear. He needed to act quick.</p><p>"Use Aqua Jet!"</p><p>"Counter with X-Scissor!" Even with her fast water type move, Weavile was just able to create a neon blue X with his claws, and met the Aqua Rabbit head on, creating an explosion. From the smoke, Azumarill was flung back and rolled across the ground towards Ash's feet, knocked out. Swiping away the smoke, Weavile smugly stood tall as she brushed herself off of any possible dust. "Well, there goes your whole line of defense against Torterra! What are you going to do now?!" Realizing what was certainly the next outcome, Ash shrugged.</p><p>"What else is there to do? I forfeit." That floored everyone, including Dawn, and most shockingly Barry. Ash has never been known to just give up. The only reason he did so for his Grotle years ago was so that he didn't get hurt. And now he's throwing in the towel?</p><p>"Wha-what? You just give up?!" Barry shouted.</p><p>"Yeah. Torterra has no chance against your Weavile, since he would obviously have Ice Punch. Return." After withdrawing his Aqua Rabbit and thanking her, he walked up to the conflicted Barry and offered his hand. "Good match." Unable to choose what what emotion he was feeling, the Frontier Brain hugged Ash as strongly as possible with angry eyes but a happy as hell smile.</p><p>"Gosh dang it Ash! You just had to hand me my victory instead of taking it like a man and let me earn this, didn't you?! I love I finally beat you, but I hate that it was because you gave up! I hate yet love you so dang much right now it's driving me crazy! Why Ash?!" Barry yelled as loudly as he could, alternating between joy and rage.</p><p>"Daddy, no!" Aurora cried out as she got off her chair and ran to the two men. "You can't not win! You the best I know!" Noticing the little girl beginning to cry, Barry let down his best friend and rival so that Ash could tend to her. He stooped down and hugged her close.</p><p>"Shh shh shh, it's okay. It's okay. Let's get you some ice cream or something and I'll explain something to you." Picking her up, Ash took his daughter inside the house, followed by Zappy.</p><p>"Wow honey, you beat the champ. You did an amazing job." Sarah complimented Barry as she strolled to him and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Yeah. It ultimately does feel good. After all these years. It feels... underwhelming actually."</p><p>"I think I know why that is." Dawn mentioned as she walked up to them. "It's because you're already at a point that's so high up. It's the same when Rowan offered me his spot. I felt honored, but the positives seemed small and negligible compared to the negatives and I was so close to my goal that being handed the title just before reaching it left a sour taste in my mouth. So that's why I wanted Lucas to have it. For the time being anyway."</p><p>"Huh. That actually sums things up perfectly. Weird." Barry acknowledged.</p><p>"Anyway, now that the battle is over, was there going to be a difference in who won?" Dawn asked.</p><p>"Nah, I would've told you guys regardless who won. Sarah?"</p><p>"It's twin boys!" Sarah spoke in a giddy voice.</p><p>"Oh god." Dawn gasped, obviously happy but a thought occupied her mind as well. "That's three Barry's now."</p><p>"I know, isn't that great!" The oblivious trainer cheered as he hugged the two women together with each arm, the mothers chuckling nervously. They love him but... he's never outgrown that energetic child like personality despite his increased maturity.</p><p>"Wait, where's your mom and dad come to think of it? I haven't seen them around."</p><p>"Dad's taking a vacation in Sunnyshore City and Mom's with him." Barry answered. "Well, how about we go inside and-" He was cut off when they felt the ground shake, enough so that they fell onto their hands and either knees or butts.</p><p>"An earthquake?!" Dawn cried out, worried about Ash and Aurora. But as soon as it began, it stopped.</p><p>"What just happened?" Sarah questioned, but when she turned to her husband, he was staring at a mountain far in the North, where a lot of smoke was escaping into the atmosphere.</p><p>"Something happened at Stark Mountain."<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>A/N: Hmm, I was originally wanting to do a Dawn chapter here like normal but with this and the Stark Mountain content, I didn't want to make this terribly long. So, this will be resolved as a part 2 next chapter. What did you think of the battle? I bet you liked I switched things up by using Hoenn Pokémon. Let me know in the reviews below.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Heated Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter, Barry has beaten Ash, but something is happening at Stark Mountain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Something happened at Stark Mountain." Barry said with a completely serious face, a rare sight.</p><p>"You mean this doesn't happen often?" Dawn inquired.</p><p>"No. Stark Mountain is dormant, very much so. For it to become active means something is very seriously wrong." As if to prove his point, it started to snow soot, landing softly on their bodies. "We need to get there fast." Barry determined. Ash soon came out of the house.</p><p>"I've put Aurora in the room Aiden's in to stay. What's happening?" He asked quite startled.</p><p>"Something is happening at Stark Mountain. We need to go there quick. Sarah, make sure the kids are safe."</p><p>"Alright." She obliged as she ran to protect the kids. After getting their Pokémon healed, the adults found three bikes for whenever the three wanted to bike ride. They rode towards the pluming mountain turning the sky black with ash. It took a small while, having to go through two routes and the survival area which was blaring the evacuation alarm. Upon reaching Route 227, Barry recognized a red haired man up ahead.</p><p>"Hey, Buck!" He turned towards Barry's voice, wearing a bandana over his face, and waved to them. The three stopped beside him.</p><p>"Heading toward Mount Stark Barry? Whoa! Ash and Dawn Ketchum! With all you heroes here we can definitely stop this! I'll help the people still leaving. You two need to follow Barry and find the Magma Stone. I can't explain it very well but it keeps Heatran asleep.</p><p>"Wait, so the mythical Pokémon I'm searching for supposed to be asleep?" Dawn inquired.</p><p>"Well it's certainly not supposed to be awake in a volcano, I can tell you that much. I've heard rumors that vandals and thieves came to either steal the stone or the Pokemon. I don't know which, but both will result in disaster for this entire island if not done correctly. And I'm betting these people don't care about that. Weirdly, I heard it was some spacemen." Buck's explanation on that last one made them all gasp.</p><p>"Team Galactic is here?!" Barry questioned, flabbergasted.</p><p>"Saturn's the only one in custody, and Cyrus has no way of returning if he's so alive, so that must mean Mars and Jupiter are behind this." Dawn deduced. "I wonder if that old man is in on this as well."</p><p>"Well, regardless who's heading it this time, we're going to the mountain and save Heatran from Team Galactic." Barry said with a determined face.</p><p>"Thanks Barry. Take these and go." Putting on bandanas to reduce the amount of ash they're breathing in, and kept going. Eventually they had to leave the bikes once it got hot enough for else the tires would melt. Reaching the foot of the mountain, they heard some conversation.</p><p>"Damn, this mountain is murder in these suits. I feel like I'm being boiled alive."</p><p>"Shut up. We won't be here long. Charon will be able to retrieve Heatran in due time."</p><p>"But... can he really pull it off? I'm pretty sure we're a 10th the size of Cyrus's staff, and he isn't charismatic either."</p><p>"Sure, he's not that much of a smooth talker in normal conversation, but the commanders still follow him. And... between you and me... Jupiter's quite easy on the eyes."</p><p>"Hehe, I know what you mean. The way her outfit hugs her body? I get happy any time she and I cross in between hallways. Even if she did kick me down there. Ugh! Now I'm doubly hot and bothered now! I feel like I'm going to suffocate!</p><p>"Well, maybe after this we can resign. I never liked these stupid haircuts anyway." Hearing all that they needed to hear, the heroes snuck past the goons and went inside the mountain. It was a maze inside, but Barry told them that he memorized every way so it wasn't hard. However, upon exiting said maze and into a clear room, Mars and Jupiter stood in the middle.</p><p>"Well well, if it isn't the brats. All grown up since last we met." Jupiter remarked with a cold smile.</p><p>"You! You three are what ruined Master Cyrus's plans to create the perfect universe!" Mars called them out, but Dawn wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"Oh, he was going to create a perfect universe, but only for himself. He wanted to make a universe without emotion. No will, no freedom, no independence. He couldn't tolerate how we enjoyed our current lives much more than he did, so he tried to wipe the slate clean. When we stopped him, he leapt to his most likely death in the distortion world, not wanting to live the rest of his life here as a captured terrorist."</p><p>"No. No! You're not making any sense! Don't play that kind of trick on me! Fine! You don't want to talk? We'll just beat you and make you talk!"</p><p>"Barry. Go on up ahead. Ash and I will handle them." Dawn assured with Ash nodding.</p><p>"Okay." Running ahead past the women, he raced through the various corridors and paths leading to Heatran. Within quick time, he found the last commander followed by two goons. "Charon! You won't get away with this!" This caused them to stop.</p><p>"Ah, the Frontier Brain. Here to protect what you reside. I suppose getting in and out with no notice on our part was next to impossible. Cyrus. What an immature, overthinking buffoon. He goes to make Team Galactic and for what? Ultimately, he destroyed his own creation for his ludicrous dream. It's no thanks to him that I have to struggle with the pieces. But that's fine. The young can live with their dreams. I prefer to live in reality. And for that, money is paramount. I'm not dealing with you. The magma stone will fetch a high price from the highest bidder." And with that, the two goons dropped smoke bombs, making with their escape.</p><p>"Dang it. Well, here's where all the time sprinting really pays off then." Following his childhood nickname, the Orange Lightning Bolt of Sinnoh sprinted towards where Heatran was, kicking up dust in his wake. Thanks to his memory, it only took 11 minutes to reach Heatran's chamber. At the end was a pedestal where the magma stone lay, glowing red and orange. He only had to wait for a few minutes for Charon and his minions to enter the chamber as well.</p><p>"Oh, so you managed to beat us to the prize huh? No matter. The magma stone will be mine. I like seeing young people try their best, but too bad for you. You're too late to stop me here. I shall awaken Heatran, and use his ability to erupt volcanoes for money! People will pay me to keep the skies clear of ash, and lands clear of lava! Fear me, for I am Charon: the new leader of the reborn Team Galactic!"</p><p>"Not on my watch! Infernape, get ready!"</p><p>"Bronzong, go!"</p><p>"Use Flamethrower!" Starting things off, the Blaze Pokémon spewed out a plume of fire, landing a direct hit on the steel/psychic type. However, while the damage looked evident, it appeared that the attack didn't hurt it too much. "What?!"</p><p>"My Bronzong has heatproof as it's ability, meaning fire attacks aren't as effective. Use Extrasensory!" Aiming it's body at the fire/fighting type, Bronzong fired a beam of rainbow energy.</p><p>"Dodge and use Close Combat!" Leaping over the psychic move, the ape rushed at the bell and beat against it like it were a metallic drum, echoing ring after ring in the chamber. With one final kick, Bronzong was brought down despite its bulky defense.</p><p>"Hmm, you weren't much help. Return. Toxicroak, go!"</p><p>"Use Shadow Claw!"</p><p>"Counter with Poison Jab!" With Infernape covering his left hand in black energy forming an extended claw, and Toxicroak's claw glowing bright purple, the two clashed with their energized appendages, causing an explosion. An explosion that caused the Magma Stone to fall off the pedestal, though it went unnoticed. "Again!" A purple glow came from the smoke of said explosion as Barry's fire starter was jabbed in the stomach with the poisonous attack. Infernape jumped back, feeling the effect start to kick in already, growling in pain as he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach.</p><p>"Infernape, return!" Barry called out, retreating his starter. "Good job buddy. Strong as ever. Garchomp, get ready!" Charon grunted in annoyance as he now had to deal with a pseudo-legendary.</p><p>"Ice Punch!"</p><p>"Dodge with dig!" Even at a speed that appeared similar to Garchomp's, the draconic Pokemon managed to dig out of the way of the icy claw. Toxicroak leapt back, on guard for what was coming next.</p><p>"When you feel him come up, use Ice Punch." Charon ordered, but Barry chuckled.</p><p>"Get out with Brick Break!" Instead of a simple burst, the ground violently ruptured as Garchomp smashed the ground from below, sending the poison/fighting type flying, unable to defend itself. "Finish it with Dragon Claw!" With his fins glowing light blue, he jumped towards the helpless Toxicroak and made a direct hit. The power was too much as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon fell to the ground, defeated.</p><p>"And you're supposed to be Saturn's ace. Pathetic. Return." Charon returned the former commander's ace and brought out another ball. "Gengar, go and use Dark Pulse!" Unleashing a purple mass with a huge grinning face, it laughed as it launched a series of black rings from its mouth. It was too fast to dodge.</p><p>"Block it!" Barry pleaded. Raising his arms up, the rings exploded against his body, creating a smoke screen.</p><p>"Destiny Bond." Gengar's eyes glowed purple, inflicting the Mach Pokémon with an effect.</p><p>"Dragon Claw!" With the same move as the last, the dragon/ground type defeated Gengar in one shot. However, purple swirls filled Gengar's eyes that caused Garchomp to glow the same purple, howling in pain from the ghostly curse before falling, the same as Gengar. "What?! What happened?!"</p><p>"You don't know? Surprising coming from a Frontier Brain such as yourself. Destiny Bond ensures that whoever defeats the caster falls along with it." Charon explained as he returned his Pokémon.</p><p>"Dang it. Looks like I got tricked. Sorry, Garchomp. You did good." Barry bemoaned.</p><p>"Nidoking, go!" A large, bulky, bipedal purple and grey creature of reptilian features roared at Barry.</p><p>"Tails, get ready!"</p><p>"Thunderbolt!" Cackling with electricity, Nidoking fired many shots of lightning towards the Sea Weasel. But he was too slow as Floatzel jumped over the attack.</p><p>"Waterfall!" Surrounding himself with water, Tails shot right at the Drill Pokémon and slammed into his body, pushing it back a considerable distance. For the third time in a row, Charon's Pokémon was defeated in swift order. Growling in frustration, he returned Nidoking and took out his last Pokemon.</p><p>"I hoped I didn't have to use this, but you leave me no choice. Metagross, go!" Barry sweated, but was not deterred upon seeing the Iron Leg Pokémon.</p><p>"Tails, return." Barry said, figuring out a plan. "Infernape, Flamethrower!" Upon being released, he immediately blasted Metagross with fire, exploiting one of its weaknesses.</p><p>"Counter with Psychic!" The X on its face glowed neon blue, surrounding the poison suffering Blaze Pokémon with the same energy, and sent him flying into a wall, causing it to concave upon impact. Falling to the ground, Infernape fainted.</p><p>"Return. Weavile, get ready! Night Slash!"</p><p>"Use Hammer Arm!" It's right arm glowing, Metagross tried to crush the Sharp Claw Pokémon, but his supreme speed allowed him to roll under the fighting attack and slash two purple slashes on it's underside. Thanks to the earlier flamethrower, even the mighty Metagross couldn't take two super effective attacks and the ice/dark type had to roll away so that the defeated Iron Let Pokémon. Charon returned his Pokémon, utterly resigned.</p><p>"This can't be. I took into account of capturing a mythical Pokémon. How could you defeat my te-AH!" Charon yelled out in pain and his body cringed inwards, falling onto his face since he got a Poison Jab into his backside by a croagunk.</p><p>"Croa. Croa. Croa." It said.</p><p>"Excellent work, Croagunk!" Detective Looker complimented his partner, revealing himself from a disguise of one of the chamber's rocks. "Disguising myself as a boulder inside of a volcano was not easy! Now Charon, the International Police cordially request your cooperation. I'm sure you have much to tell us about your new Team Galactic." Ash and Dawn entered the chamber, panting from a moderately difficult battle as they stepped past the two goons that were knocked out while no one was paying attention to them. "With Cyrus, Mars and Jupiter defeated, you're the only commander left.</p><p>"You won't... get anything." Charon spat in defiance, but Croagunk pointed a purple glowing hand towards his face.</p><p>"Oh, no no. No resisting arrest. You can't win four-to-one, no? You can tell us about it anyway. You'll have plenty of time in maximum security." Two of the local police officers came in and took Charon away."</p><p>"Huh, it's been awhile Detective Looker. Uh, how long have you been hiding as a rock here?"</p><p>"Several hours. I didn't know when they'd appear, so I hid as that rock since daybreak. Anyway-watch out!" From behind Barry, a vortex of magma was descending upon Barry, and he only had enough time to look back and see what he thought was going to be the last thing he would see, but was saved when a Hydro Pump met the magma head on, completely negating the attack and filling the room with steam. Barry fell onto his butt from shock as he looked toward Dawn, whom sent out Empoleon just in time, glowing blue from Torrent. They all looked up past the steam to see Heatran, having awakened from Barry's and Charon's battle, hanging from the ceiling with all four of its feet, the claw in a crisscross formation. Its back was colored mostly dark orange with yellow and grey spots while the underside was entirely grey, the same color for it iron mask like face. Its body even seemed to pulse and bubble, like the heat it produced was slightly too much for its dual steel type. Glowing gold before removing itself from the ceiling, it slammed into the ground with enough force to create a crater. But that wasn't its main move. What was is the ground continuing to crack and glow with golden energy, using the move Earth Power. Looker quickly moved back while Weavile and Croagunk helped Barry before the shattering earth reached them. The move made it half way through the chamber before ending. With its ranged moves proving ineffective, its iron mask started glowing white, preparing Iron Head.</p><p>"Together?" Ash asked, ready for the challenge.</p><p>"Together." Both his friends agreed once the surprise wore off. "Floatzel/Tails, Waterfall!" Both male trainers released their Sea Weasels.</p><p>"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" The Emperor Pokémon fired a strong blast of water, supplementing the other two water Pokémon to create a massive geyser like attack to fend off Heatran. The combined attacks clashed against Heatran's Iron Head, bringing both to a standstill. However, there was one big flaw. The continuous exposure to this amount of water was rapidly cooling down the fire/steel type's body, making the metallic parts of its body become weak and brittle. Rapidly losing strength, the mythical Pokémon was losing ground, and eventually pushed back into the wall. Once the water stopped, Heatran tried to retreat by climbing up the wall, but its speed was very slow. A snail's pace. Seeing her chance, Dawn ran forward and took out an Ultra Ball. "Go, Ultra Ball!" The ball hit the mythical Pokémon's back and absorbed it. Clunking against the stone ground, the ball wiggled before clicking.</p><p>"Alright! I caught him!" Picking up the ball, she let Rotom scan it.</p><p>Heatran; the Lava Dome Pokémon: It dwells in volcanic caves. It digs in with its cross-shaped feet to crawl on ceilings and walls. Its body is made of rugged steel. However, it is partially melted in spots because of its own heat. Not much more than the obvious, unfortunately.</p><p>"It's alright Rotom. I'll release it back here since this is its home." Dawn shrugged. With Heatran no longer manipulating the volcano, all activity seemed to slow to a stop, as the heat felt slightly more bearable and the intensity of the atmosphere no longer feeling hostile. "Well, I'm ready to go back to the villa." Dawn suggested as she walked back to her friends. Once outside, Looker was enjoying the cooler air compared to inside the mountain.</p><p>"Ah, the air is much more refreshing. With all the commanders in custody now, it's safe to say Team Galactic is no longer a threat."</p><p>"Thank goodness." Barry sighed in relief. "At least that parts finally finished. Let's go home, shall we?" He asked his friends, both of whom nodded.</p><p>"I, also, will take my leave. 'The more wonderful the meeting, the sadder the parting.' That is a quote I heard many years ago in a foreign land. Its meaning... I understand it better now. Farewell my friends! Long may you cherish Pokémon!" And with that, that would be the last time they saw their friend, Detective Looker.</p><p>"Eh, I don't know. We were on friendly terms but I wouldn't say we're friends per say." Ash admitted. Dawn and Barry had to agree. So, with no further business at Stark Mountain, the three friends went back to the villa to check on their loved ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think? I noticed that Charon specialized in poison types in the manga so I included a nidoking and added a metagross because that would be cool if Charon from the anime owned that metagross. Three more chapters are left. So it shouldn't be too long now. Review what you think of this chapter down below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Difficulty Level: Giga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 4th, 2014</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Brr, this last adventure was the coldest we've ever done outside of heading to Uxie's lake. This last one was the most interesting. As everyone knows, Hoenn used to be home to the legendary titans, Regirock, Regice and Registeel, all now owned by Tobias Neuman. But something that eluded scientists of Hoenn for years was how they came to be. Some Pokémon are literally made of the types they are like slugma, vaporeon and various grass, rock and poison types for examples, but they still display at minimum basic intelligence and self-awareness. But the titans upon study display themselves more like machines miraculously given life instead of just coming into being. They're like computers that something programmed. And I've found the answer...<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Ash and Dawn rode on the champion's Mamoswine into Snowpoint City, wearing heavy winter clothes. They had to leave their children and Zappy in Twinleaf Town since it's so cold this time of year. Upon reaching the city, they immediately went to the Pokémon center to to let the Twin Tusk Pokémon rest. As Ash talked to the nurse, Dawn surveyed and spotted Candice sitting in the waiting chairs.</p><p>"Hey Candice! Long time no see." The researcher spoke to the the gym leader. Candice has grown compared to when they were teenagers. Her raven black hair reached down near her waist in four braids. For this expedition, Candice was wearing a white parka and orange winter pants along with black snow boots.</p><p>"Hey Dawn. It's certainly been a while indeed. How are the kids doing?"</p><p>"Quite good. We left them with Ash's mom. How's Maylene and your children?"</p><p>"Just great, thanks for asking. Maylene's as strong as ever, which should be expected as head of the dojo. Brooke seems to want to follow closely to my footsteps by training water Pokémon while Will wants to follow Maylenes' fighting specialty."</p><p>"And how old are they by this point? I forgot."</p><p>"7 and 4 respectively. It's funny that not even five years old and he's already found fighting to be fun." The two women laughed.</p><p>"What a coincidence! Aurora says her favorite type's water too!"</p><p>"Oh, Aurora and Brooke would get along together so well. Has Aiden shown any preference yet?"</p><p>"No, he's still too young to have a favorite type, but he does appear to have a favorite color of green so he may like grass types in the future."</p><p>"Seems like your children aren't too far off in terms of choosing types."</p><p>"Oh yeah, and if Barry's twin sons are anything to go by, one may like fire or fighting while the other will go for electric. They're just so manic and chaotic for 1 year olds." Dawn sighed with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Adult life sure is exhausting, but well rewarding nonetheless." Candice agreed.</p><p>"Such as being married to the smartest woman I know." Ash said from behind as he hugged his wife and kissed her cheek, making her giggle.</p><p>"So, ready to go now?" The gym leader asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Tobias and I traded, so now we can enter this temple?"</p><p>"Yes. Only those who carry the three titans can awaken him. Follow me." The couple followed their trusted guide through the super cold town, heading North past the town's trees. While the walk only lasted 10 minutes, it felt like forever in the -4 Celsius weather. When they finally reached the temple, it didn't look all that large considering. It looked twice the size of Ash's house. Candice let out her Mamoswine and she pushed the heavy stone doors open. Upon being returned and the three entered the temple, Candice instructed Dawn and Ash,</p><p>"This is as far as I go with you. I'll stay here but only to make sure nobody else gets in. Once you catch it, we're to head straight back to the center to warm up."</p><p>"Thank you Candice. You're doing us a huge favor." Dawn complimented the ice specialist.</p><p>"Oh, it's the least I could do for you guys. No go before my feet get frozen to the floor." Nodding to her suggestion, the two heading down the set of stairs leading underground, requiring flashlights. Admittedly, for housing one of the physically strongest mythicals in history, the puzzles weren't difficult at all. Not easy, but much easier than they've anticipated. In no time, they found what they were looking for: Regigigas. It appeared to be a large white golem with seven dots arranged on its middle yellow row going down its body. Six gems, two in each color gave it the appearance of fake eyes from top to bottom of red, blue and grey. It has three fingers at the end of its black and white arms and legs covered in moss instead of having feet, the moss growing on its back as well. Sensing the proximity of its children, the black dots started blinking red in regular intervals before doing so randomly along with a low and slow sound.</p><p>"Reg. Reg. Reg." As the seconds passed, the blinking lights stopped at glowing red full time along with its voice picking up pitch and frequency. "Reg. Regi. Regiga. Regregigigi." Now starting to move, it leisurely took a step, causing the whole room to shake.</p><p>"Got get it, sweetie." Ash said, offering any help if she needed it.</p><p>"Thanks. Lopunny, I choose you!" First one to fight the white golem was her trusty Rabbit Pokémon. "Use Reflect!" Crossing her arms, a blue barrier briefly surrounded herself before disappearing. Regigigas was still walking towards the human sized Rabbit. "Now use Drain Punch!" Jumping into the air, her right arm started to glow with swirling green energy, and punched the Colossal Pokémon on the top of the head. However, it was like it suffered very little damage at all. Faster than she could react, it grabbed onto her petite body. She tried to escape, but its strength was too great. Its whole body started to glow orange as it let go of Lopunny only to punch her with its other arm in revenge. The punch was so hard that she was sent flying into the back wall and fell to the ground, knocked out already.</p><p>"Even with Reflect. It's really strong." Dawn gasped, her eyes wide open in shock. After returning her, Dawn sent out her next Pokémon. "Gallade, I choose you!" The Blade Pokémon prepared himself for battle. "Use Stone Edge!" Forming glowing rocks around himself, he shot them all at Regigigas, all exploding against its body. It only warbled more noises as a response. It started to run, surrounding itself with a purple orb and orange streaks of energy.</p><p>"Giga Impact." Dawn gasped. "Quick, use Psycho Cut, both arms!" His arms glowing bright blue, the Blade Pokémon leapt at the charging titan and collided with it. However, its immense strength was too overwhelming for the psychic/fighting type to beat and he was sent back into the wall like Lopunny, but he was able to keep standing unlike her through sheer determination. Regigigas's head began to pulse with blue energy and tried to head-butt into its enemy. Dawn and Ash had to get out of the way. "Dodge and use Leaf Blade!" His arms glowing neon green this time, Gallade leapt over the white titan, whom smashed into the wall cratering the wall quite a bit, and received two slashes across its back for its troubles. Unfortunately, the Colossal Pokémon glowed orange and delivered a strong back hand, sending him flying and tumbling past the humans, and stopped upon hitting the opposite wall, defeated.</p><p>"Return. Great job Gallade. Cobalt, I choose you!" As Regigigas completely turned around and stared down at them, Dawn ordered, "Aura Sphere!" Forming a blue orb of energy, the blue jackal launched it at the white golem, but it was able to coat its head with Zen Head-butt, and successfully negated the attack with an explosion. Walking past the smoke, Dawn started to get nervous. "Uh, okay. Use Dark Pulse!" Forming rings of darkness in between his hands, Cobalt fired a series of those rings at the mythical Pokémon, whom blocked with its strong arms, somewhat protecting it against the miniature explosions the attack created. However, two things happened. One, the reflect effect wore off by the shattering of a blue forcefield around Cobalt. Second, white energy surrounded Regigigas as he flexed and spoke in a very high pitched voice.</p><p>"Regi! Regigi! Regigigas!"</p><p>"Uh, okay." Dawn uttered, a little scared now. "Use Flash Cannon!" Cobalt obeyed by firing a blast of silver and white energy, but the mythical Pokémon effortlessly batted the attack away while glowing orange and sprinted with speed the trainers were unprepared for. "Run!" Dawn screamed as they got out of the way of the living train that was the Colossal Pokémon, smashing Cobalt into the wall leaving a very deep hole. "Cobalt!" The frightened woman cried out for her partner. The blue jackal in question was flung way back again, this time slamming into the stairs leading into the chamber, unconscious. Turning back towards the hole, they saw seven dots glow red. Both decided now was a time to high tail it out of here. Running towards the stairs in a frantic way, Regigigas followed suit by using Giga Impact. Recalling Cobalt, the frightened couple ran high enough up the stairs to avoid a direct hit of the Colossal Pokémon, but the impact was strong enough to throw their balance off, and this fall onto the ground hitting their arms and shins. This didn't register to the humans though since they practically crawled up the stairs as fast as they could, heading towards the exit. Up above, Candice made a small fire for herself with materials she brought for this occasion, only to hear some rather quick footsteps and echoing shouts.</p><p>"Guys?! What's going on?" The gym leader yelled. The only answer was the following,</p><p>"Get out! Candice, get out!" The two ran out of the beginning stairs and dragged the worried ice specialist out of the temple.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?! She questioned, starting to get freaked out when the explosion of the temple from within, as Regigigas used Zen Head-butt to smash out of it with a super high jump, before crashing into the ground creating a crater underneath its mossy feet, producing more noises.</p><p>"Reg. Regregi. Regigigas!"</p><p>"We need to stop it!" Ash exclaimed. Feeling the cold air around him, he thought of something. "We need to freeze it! Follow my lead! Floatzel, use Rain Dance!" Upon being released, the water type created and threw a water orb into the air, causing the weather to mix snow and rain. Even with his superb attack, Regigigas was able to grab onto the water type right after creating the rain and proceeded to crush his body with its titanic grip, resulting in Floatzel screaming in pain before he was slammed into the ground, fainting in swift order. Returning his Pokémon, everyone knew what to do.</p><p>"Regice, use Ice Beam!" Ash started.</p><p>"Empoleon, Spike, use Ice Beam and Psychic!"</p><p>"Abomasnow, Mamoswine, Blizzard and Ice Fang!" Spike was able to keep Regigigas in place while the four Pokémon using ice type moves were able to quickly envelop the white golem in a glacier of ice. But to everyone's shock and horror, an orange energy glowed from within before the Colossal Pokémon broke free, flailing its arms wide enough to deliver two revenge filled strikes against Candice's team, knocking out both of her Pokémon out with one strike each. Alas, even something as formidable as Regigigas couldn't fully recover from being hit with four ice moves at once, and took a knee, making low pitched noises from how much damage it took.</p><p>"Now's our chance! Empoleon, Spike, use Hydro Pump and Aura Sphere!"</p><p>"I'm not out yet! Froslass, Glaceon, Blizzard!" With the Emperor Pokémon sending a torrent of water and the Jubilee Pokémon firing a orb of fighting energy, the two attacks were able to push Regigigas further back, along with the two replacement ice types freezing it over again, slowing its movements back to when the fight started.</p><p>"Go, Ultra Ball!" Dawn threw the sphere at the white golem, absorbing it, and wiggled in the snow a few times before clicking. But Dawn didn't cheer her success. They were all taking a moment to let all of what happened sink in, just letting the moment be as the captured mythical Pokémon teleported away to the lab. Thanking their Pokémon with hushed words, they all headed to the Pokémon Center.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I must say, that was the scariest mission I've ever gone on, and that includes Darkrai. But at the end of the day, Ash, Candice and I were able to properly celebrate our victory. Turns out that not only did Regigigas did create the three titans, it even towed around continents! No wonder it was so strong! Well, at least I can put an end to this chapter. Now... there's only three more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: And that... is how you do Regigigas justice. Sure, it still had the slow start ability, but I wanted to give this Pokémon the respect it deserved. Not only was it level 100 against level 80 Pokémon with its strongest level up moves, I mostly ignored the damage calculator I normally use to make this particular chapter the most epic it could be. So, what do you think of this chapter? Did I make Regigigas as awesome as it should be? Let me know in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The End of a Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan 1st, 2018</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>This is it. The final leg of my journey of filling the Pokedex. The kids could come along on this one, since Aurora begged to watch me complete my life's work. To think it took 9 years. Years with my best friend Ash Ketchum, and even with our children. It's already felt like a lifetime for me. So, here's how it went.</p><p>It's been years since they've caught a legendary or mythical Pokémon. Manaphy and Phione were under the protection of a Pokémon Ranger for a short time so it wasn't hard to get their data. They knew there were two more Pokémon left. The two they saw at the top of Mount Coronet. Dialga and Palkia. But multiple trips up there were for naught. No matter what they did, or how long they waited during those previous trips, they didn't appear. The leads were dry except when they got a call from their long time friend, Cynthia. Heading to Celestic Town, they met the former champion in her old home.</p><p>"Hey Cynthia!" Dawn greeted the beautiful blonde.</p><p>"Hello Dawn. She replied back with a smile. Ash and Dawn, over the past few years, finally looked like full fledged adults. Trying to look the part as Champion, Ash wore a black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, midnight blue jeans, and black and white sneakers, taking inspiration from Cynthia's color pallet, but still have his own taste to it. His hair was longer, but still as crazy as ever, along with having a clean stubble. Dawn wore a white jacket coupled with red pants. She still retained her pink high boots and white beanie, but replaced with newer ones though. Her face was more mature, but still mostly resembled her young adult face. Her dark grey hair was in a low ponytail extending down to her waist. Zappy was left home since he was injured from an accident.</p><p>"Hi Cynthia!" Aurora cheered as she hugged the woman's right leg, laughing for the sake of it. At 8 years old, she nearing 4.3 feet.</p><p>"Hi darling. How are you?" Cynthia asked the growing girl, ruffling her black hair.</p><p>"I'm doing good." She giggled.</p><p>"Hello." Cynthia turned her attention to the nervous looking 5 year old boy, hiding behind his parents.</p><p>"Hello Aiden. Don't you want to hug my other leg? I don't bite." The blonde woman patted her left leg, prompting the 3.6 ft tall kid to slowly walk to her, hugging her leg as well, quickly calming down. "Still nervous around new people, huh?</p><p>"Hey Aurora." A young voice attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Walking down the stairs was Cynthia's daughter, Taylor. Now, biologically speaking, Taylor's a girl, but she sure doesn't look like it. Her blonde hair was short, only going as far down as her chin, and her face wasn't girly or obviously feminine. The same went for her overall body shape since she wore a black and white checkered sweater, white sweatpants and yellow socks. Sure, puberty barely had a chance to change her body, but from a glance and even a friendly appropriate close inspection, no one could tell what gender she was. There may even be a chance she'd change to they/them if Taylor felt like it.</p><p>"Hey guys! How about you come up to my room so the grown-ups can talk? I have so many new toys since you've guys visited.</p><p>"Cool! Come on Aiden!" Aurora tugged her little brother so that they went upstairs.</p><p>"At least we didn't have to tell them."</p><p>"Yes. Anyway, follow me to the living room, please." The former champion requested, and the three adults went into the living room, where former Hoenn champion Steven Stone was eating a cookie. "Help to yourselves to the cookies if you'd like."</p><p>"Don't mind if I do, thank you very much." Ash accepted as he took a frosting and sprinkle covered sugar cookie, same with Dawn. After humming from taking a bite from the cookie, the present champion asked, "So, you guys found a clue?"</p><p>"Yes. You're lucky you're friends with the two most renowned archeologists of this hemisphere." Steven playfully remarked, making Cynthia giggle.</p><p>"What we found was mysterious. There's a painting relic here that shows Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie in a triangle surrounding a white circle. However, there's supposedly a different interpretation? Instead of the lake guardians, what if they were actually Dialga, Palkia and Giratina? Pokemon don't come from nothing, so what could've created those three?"</p><p>"Something we've found through our years are these plates on the wall over the fireplace." Steven continued. Looking up above the active fireplace, 17 plates of various colors were sorted. 9 on the upper row and 8 on the lower. Each of them had an engraving.</p><p>"Each of these have an engraving that says something. Seperate, they're incomplete and don't make sense. But sorted in the proper placement, they say this: "When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate. The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate. Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One. Three beings were born to bind time and space. Two make matter and three make spirit, shaping the world. The Original One breathed alone before the universe came. The powers of Plates are shared among Pokémon. The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds."</p><p>"Original One? You mean like God?" Dawn questioned.</p><p>"For Pokémon, possibly. A Pokémon more powerful than the gods of time, space and... whatever Giratina governs. Does this sound plausible?"</p><p>"To a certain extent for me." Steven replied. "Some Pokémon, even if they're not legendary or mythical, could be seen as the creators of their particular line. Like the fossil Pokémon for example. They've existed for millions of years, so some who sees their ancestor in the flesh could interpret them as their specific god of origin. But hey, that's just me. Even us archeologists don't have all the answers to fossils." The former champion chuckled, making the two guests sweat in uncertainty.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure how any of this fits exactly, but in the distortion world, time and space were unstable. That tells us something. Giratina is the opposite to Dialga and Giratina. It had power equal to them. Something came to me as well, about that relic. Who painted it? Those Pokémon, they must've been like real gods to the people back then, shaking what they believed to their core. The painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder and everything else. It's been passed down for centuries, maybe millennia, eventually becoming a myth. That's what I believe as a researcher of myths."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm getting a headache trying to wrap my head around this." Ash groaned as he held his head.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry for letting myself get carried away." Cynthia apologized, now embarrassed.</p><p>"Now might be time to get to the point then." Steven announced as he stood up and went to a book. "We found this book in Johto, along with an azure flute. Long story short, only those that carry the Adamant and Lustrous Orb can summon the wills of time and space. And it just so happens that we also have them. They were hidden away in Mount Coronet. I'll fetch them for you." The champion walked away to get the legendary orbs.</p><p>"Wow. To think that we'll meet the gods of space, time... and a third that created them and Giratina."</p><p>"I agree. Please, can I accompany you? I'd love to see the creator of everything I love about Pokémon and their history."</p><p>"Of course. We'd love the company, and back up if we need it." Dawn happily accepted. "Will you and Taylor come with us as well?"</p><p>"No. It's not our adventure. We've discussed this before you came." Steven said. "Taylor and I will stay here. There's already going to be a party of five and we don't want it to anger the legendary Pokémon by brining too many."</p><p>"I understand. Well, let's gather up the kids. It's time to finish this." Dawn declared.</p><p>After doing some Pokémon switching and buying some specific items, Dawn, Ash, Cynthia and the two kids managed to fly up to the top of Mount Coronet. Upon getting off their birds and returning them, Dawn took the two orbs out from her backpack and held them up in the air. The orbs started to glow. The adamant orb blue and the lustrous orb pink. the two floated up into the air, where they proceeded to open up and turn into portals. Blue on the left, and pink on the right.</p><p>"Mommy, I'm scared." Aiden hugged his mother's leg.</p><p>"You can wait out here here with Cynthia, sweetheart. I promise nothing will go wrong." Dawn reassured, putting a comforting hand on his head. Nodding, he walked to Cynthia and hid behind her coat and legs. Taking a deep breath, Dawn entered through the portal on the left. Upon entering it, the whole world around her was engulphed in blue. It was fantastically bizarre. Looking down, there was no ground, so she hovered in mid-air. Looking back, she saw her everybody, caught in awe at being in this alternate dimension. Finally, looking forward, she saw it. Dialga. The Temporal Pokémon. It roared, ready for what was to come. The woman gulped, but was able to steel herself. Taking a Pokeball, she began the battle. "Empoleon, I choose you!" After being released, the Emperor Pokémon looked around, only to freak out when she found she was floating with no ground below her feet. "Don't worry, Empoleon! You can move around by flinging your weight around and flapping your wings! Just focus on Dialga!" Dawn encouraged her water starter. Even though this was still totally new, she was at least able to aim her line of sight at the legendary Pokémon.</p><p>The Temporal Pokémon started charging up a blue orb of energy, which Dawn recognized all too well. "Empoleon, you can't dodge it! Try to beat it back with Flash Cannon!" Dawn warned. Charging up silver energy, both Pokémon fired their attacks, which met halfway. Unfortunately, the attack was both more powerful and had a type advantage, so it steadily pushed through the Flash Cannon, reaching nearer and nearer to the Emperor Pokémon until the attacks exploded in her face. "No!" Dawn cried out. But from the smoke, a blue aura glowed through the smoke before it was blown away as Empoleon roared her name. Dialga's eyes glowed orange, and the fins on its back grew larger. With the diamond in its chest glowing a neon blue, indigo energy started to form in front of the dragon/steel type's mouth. "Quick, use Brine!" Dawn pleaded. Empoleon fired a powerful stream of water that hit the Pokémon of time, but it wasn't too bothered by it. Ready, Dialga fired a fearsome blast of temporal energy that made its mark on the Emperor Pokémon, sending her flying back past Dawn.</p><p>"Empoleon, return!" After she was safely returned, Dawn gazed back at the legendary Pokémon, analyzing it. ("Hmm. Water type attacks didn't seem to have an effect on it. From its appearance, it must be part dragon if not fully. Given the type of area we're in, and the power this thing has, I should leave this to my flyers.") "Spike, I choose you!" Second to appear was her Jubilee Pokémon. "Use Air Slash!" His wings glowing bright blue, he sent out a volley of energy streaks headed towards Dialga, but they had little effect, even when they dealt a critical hit against the diamond in its chest. The legendary Pokémon did roar in anger as tried to use Roar of time again. "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Once the beast fired, Spike had a much easier time evading the attack, and breathed a plume of fire at the big creature. It roared against the intensely hot attack, but it did not back down. Forming another Aura Sphere, it fired the attack, trailing towards Spike. "Redirect the attack with Psychic!" Using his power, surrounding it with a neon blue outline, he redirected the incoming orb of energy right at the source, exploding quite violently. And yet, even faced with its own attack, the Temporal Pokemon did not give up as it started to charge up another Roar of Time. "Spike, use-what?!" In an instant, Dialga moved from where it was floating to Spike's direct path, having already fired the draconic blast. Having no time to dodge, the attack exploded against the Jubilee Pokémon, knocking him out.</p><p>"Spike, return!" ("Hmm, Air Slash did nothing, but Flamethrower, and especially Aura Sphere did. The second type must be steel then.") Smiling to herself, Dawn sent out her third Pokémon. "Cresselia, I choose you!" Replacing her Lopunny, the researcher now held for the occasion the Lunar Pokémon. As Dialga's fins grew and the chest diamond glowed neon, Dawn instructed, "Cresselia, use Light Screen!" The psychic type managed to put up a bright yellow barrier before the dragon type move made contact. It was still strong, but thanks to Light Screen and Cresselia's strong bulk, she didn't take too much damage. "Cresselia, return! Cobalt, I choose you!" Switching tactics, the Aura Pokémon was thrown off like Empoleon before, stumbling around in the air. As the dragon/steel type legendary formed another Aura Sphere, Dawn told her faithful blue jackal,</p><p>"Cobalt, create two Aura Spheres! One to defend and one to attack!" Cobalt grunted as he focused his aura into both his paws, forming two orbs of fighting energy. When Dialga eventually launched its attack, Cobalt threw his left sphere at the attack, causing it to explode. Throwing the right one, Dialga lowered its head to block the attack, even it was super effective. "Go, Heavy Ball!" Dawn yelled, seizing an opportunity to catch the legendary creature. Unlike the Poke or Ultra Ball, the Heavy Ball was grey on the top half with blue dots circling above the middle line. Hitting it, the Temporal Pokémon was absorbed, and the ball wobbled for a few seconds before clicking. "Yes!" The researcher cheered. The blue dimension faded away, leaving the humans in their world now, and the ultra ball to fall to the floor. Running and picking it up, Dawn scanned it.</p><p>Dialga; the Temporal Pokémon: It has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity. It is said that time began moving when DIALGA was born. It's also said time flows with each heart beat. I wonder, if it exercises, does time go faster?</p><p>"I don't know, but I don't need to find that out." Dawn shrugged as she released Dialga from her possession, and out of the ball. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" The woman asked in amusement. With a growl, the diamond in its chest glowed, along with her Pokeballs for a few seconds before they stopped. But during that, Cobalt was healed with the scruffs disappearing, like they never happened. "Cobalt, you're healed just like that?" Dawn exclaimed in shock. Noticing Dialga was staring at her pokeballs, as if there was something about them. Checking, she brought out her water starter, and he was back to normal. "Empoleon, you're okay!" Dawn hugged the surprised and healed Emperor Pokémon. After the water/steel type hugged her back, she turned to Dialga. "Thank you." She told the it, and it nodded in return. She also thanked her Pokémon before returning them.</p><p>"Well done, Dawn." Cynthia congratulated.</p><p>"Way to go Mommy!" Aurora cheered as she ran and hugged her mother proudly.</p><p>"You're awesome, Sweetie." Ash complimented her as he kissed her on the lips, making her giggle.</p><p>"Thank you everyone." She said gleefully.</p><p>"So cool." Dawn heard Aiden whisper, still behind Cynthia, wary of the intimidating Temporal Pokémon. She smiled.</p><p>"Thank you Aiden. But I'm not done yet." Turning to the pink portal, she walked towards it and stepped through, the same thing happening like before with the dimension overtaking everything. Not redirecting her gaze, she then saw the dragon/water type legendary, Palkia. It gave a higher pitched, drawn out battle cry, ready to begin. Like before, Dawn sent out her starter. "Empoleon, I choose you!" Palkia went first, the pearls on its shoulders glowing pink, gathering energy as the left arm also shined with pink energy. Raising an arm up to strike, it slashed the air, unleashing a pink blade of energy racing towards Empoleon.</p><p>"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" Floating to the left, thus evading the pink blade, the Emperor Pokémon blasted a powerful stream of water at the draconic being, but it was able to counter with an Aqua Tail by flipping forward and letting the tail take the blunt force of the attack. ("Aqua Tail. Is it a dragon/water type then?") "Quick, use Ice Beam!" Once her attack stopped, the water/steel type fired zigzagging beams of neon blue energy, making contact. It looked it it hurt, but nowhere near uncomfortable. Forming a blue orb, which Dawn sweated in worry, Palkia launched the Aura Sphere, hitting the water starter and creating an explosion upon contact. Empoleon was blown back, taken out in one blow.</p><p>"Empoleon, return!" Luckily having learned the second type so soon, she figured out a plan. "Cresselia, I choose you!" Palkia started to charge up its shoulders to use Spatial Rend. "Use Light Screen!" Forming a bright yellow barrier again, she once again survived the pink slash attack. "Return! Giratina, I choose you!" Replacing Crystal was the Renegade Pokémon itself, looking like its serpentine form. Palkia became outraged upon seeing the fallen legendary and started charging up two Spacial Rends with each arm. Done with one, it flung one blade of energy at the dragon/ghost type with its left arm. "Dodge and use Shadow Force!" Obeying, Giratina disappeared like a shadow exposed to sunlight, dodging the attack all together. Aware what it was doing, it felt its adversary reenter this plane and whipped back, slashing its arm against Giratina's head, creating a powerful explosion between the two. "Dragon Claw!" Three magenta lines glowed within the smoke, before Palkia was slashed and attacked by the Renegade Pokémon, making sure the attack hurt. The Spatial Pokémon's tail glowed blue, and used Aqua Tail to swat Giratina away. While it was distracted, Dawn threw her ball. "Go, Net Ball!" With its affinity towards catching water types, Dawn was confident that it would work, and after a few wiggles when Palkia was caught, it stuck perfectly. "Yeah!"</p><p>"Way to go!" Ash cheered, along with their kids." The dimension reverted back to their normal reality, and Dawn scanned her newest catch.</p><p>Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon: It has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology. It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. It is said that space becomes more stable with PALKIA's every breath. I bet Palkia holding its breath would be the worst thing ever to happen.</p><p>"Heh, I'd imagine so too." The researcher agreed as she released Palkia. Having been beaten and caught for a quick moment, it was able to tolerate the presence of Giratina. It even used its spatial power, the pearls glowing pink, erasing any injury Giratina and any of her other Pokémon to full health. "So what's next?"</p><p>"Now, we use the azure flute." Cynthia answered, taking out the azure flute. It started to make a sound, like something was already blowing into it. "Does anyone know how to play the flute?"</p><p>"I do." Aurora replied. "I play several instruments so that I can harmonize with the cricketots."</p><p>"Here you are then. I don't think a particular melody is required." Taking that into consideration, Aurora took the flute from the former champion and looked up into the sky. Holding the instrument to her lips, she blew all the notes from lowest to highest pitch. Do re mi fa so la ti do. A stairway started to materialize straight from out of nowhere the longer she played, until it was completely solid.</p><p>"Well done, sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Dawn thanked her daughter, hugging her tight.</p><p>"Thank you!" Aurora laughed as they enjoyed the embrace before separating. With nothing else stopping them, they ascended the stairway towards what looked like heaven, but not the kind where the deceased went to for humans. It didn't take too long to reach the top, and was surrounded by white pillars of light, and at the end was the mythical Original One. It looked like a large white and grey deer with a mane flowing behind its head. It had some gold colored hooves and two round protrusions from its sides that reminds Dawn of a incomplete steering wheel of sorts. Within an instant, Dawn understood what needed to be done, as Arceus told her via wordless instruction. Either beat it, or last 12 turns on her end. Gulping, she summoned her water starter first for the third time. "Empoleon, I choose you!" Seeing another deity in front of her, the Emperor Pokémon sighed, feeling like defeat was coming for her again. "Use Hydro Pump!" Well, at least she could boast to others she fought more gods than any other Pokémon. Going first, she fired first with a torrent of water, blasting the Alpha Pokémon. But like the others before, it was like Arceus was only soaked from the attack. The gold colored parts turned mahogany, shifting from normal type to fighting. Arceus formed a light blue ball of energy over its head, and launched a Focus Blast at the Emperor Pokémon faster than she could dodge, block or counter. With a giant explosion, Empoleon was down and out in one turn.</p><p>("So it can change its typing? Dang, that means I won't be able to have a consistent advantage. Oh well. I might as well hit as hard as I can.") "Empoleon, return. Spike, use Psychic!" With his eyes glowing blue, a blue outline appeared around the Original One, lifting it up, and slamming it back down onto the platform hard. It said nothing however as it levitated upwards back onto its hooves, which turned into bright yellow along with the wheel around its torso, changing types. A multicolored orb formed above its head, and was shot up into the sky, before turning into a bolt of divine lightning and striking down against the Jubilee Pokémon with a monstrous boom. That was the power of an electrical Judgement as Spike cried out in excruciating pain. Falling to the ground, he fainted.</p><p>"Spike, return!" ("I need to soften its blows.") "Cresselia, use Light Screen!" Brining out her psychic legendary, she yet again formed a yellow barrier around herself. Turning parts of itself into pink, the now psychic type Alpha Pokémon used Light Screen as well. "Use Reflect as well!" Both Pokémon then formed a blue barrier around themselves as well. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Creating a orb of black energy, she fired the ghostly sphere at the Alpha Pokémon, creating an explosion. But with the Light Screen on, the attack was negligible. Once the smoke cleared, the pink colors surrounding it darkened into black, turning into a dark type as it created another rainbow orb above its head, firing it into the sky. Once high enough, it turned black and a barrage of dark meteors rained down towards the lowly legendary Pokémon. Cresselia tried to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough to evade their explosive range and was caught under heavy fire. When it was all done, the Lunar Pokémon was scuffed up good, and panting. Even with her superb defenses and Light Screen, that still hurt.</p><p>"Return. You did a good job. Giratina, use Aura Sphere!" Forming a blue sphere of fighting energy, the Renegade Pokémon fired it at its own creator, landing a direct blow creating an explosion. But like before, it did little to slow even the Alpha Pokémon as it cleared the smoke with little movement, now sporting a royal purple color. Creating another rainbow orb, it went high into the air before meteors rained from the sky, roaring like dragons. But Dawn had seen this coming. "Use Shadow Force!" With its head glowing blue, Giratina turned into shadow and pretty much skipped the damage it would've been inflicted. Sensing what was to come, its purple coloring turned back into gold, becoming normal again, thus resulting Giratina phasing through Arceus unintentionally. It even used Recover by glowing yellow all over its body. "Aura Sphere!" Turning back from its failed attack, the ghost/dragon type fired a fighting orb but the Original One turned the wheel and hooves into a regular purple, diminishing the impact. From where a mouth should be on its head came a stream of toxic sludge, dousing the Renegade Pokémon and badly poisoning it.</p><p>"Earth Power!" Giratina glowed with yellow energy, and flew at its creator, slamming into the diety's body, and smashing the both of them into the ground, cracks shining with gold energy. Dawn pumped her fist, but paled when the Light Screen shattered and wore off. It was then that Giratina was lifted into the air by a point blank dragon type Judgment, rising higher and higher into the sky until the move exploded into meteors, all of them raining down and creating big explosions, along with Giratina falling into the ground, defeated. "Return." Even her ace wasn't strong enough. Needing to delay a possible defeat again, she instructed, "Cresselia, Light Screen!" Even as the Reflect buff shattered, the Lunar Pokémon was able to put up another Light Screen again. Getting up, Arceus shifted into ghost type and fired a Shadow Ball at Cresselia, again not fast enough to dodge and was downed via explosion since she already took a hit.</p><p>"Return. Thanks for your help. Gallade, I choose you!" Upon being released, the Blade Pokémon prepared for battle. Forming another Judgment, the Alpha Pokémon shot it sky high, and upon turning into meteorites, they looked spooky and spectral as they looked similar to what Gastly looked like, but mono-colored purple. "Quick, Night Slash!" Sprinting as fast as he could, his arms glowed bright purple, and was able to deliver two slashes against the deity's side before being engulphed by the ghostly attacks raining down on both of them. From the ghost mist, Gallade was thrown back by the Original One, unable to withstand the attack even with Light Screen. "Return." Dawn sighed. The woman was running out of options, but noticed an opening when Arceus turned back to normal and tried to use Recover again, glowing yellow. Seeing her chance, she threw out a ball. "Go, Ultra Ball!" When the ball hit the Alpha Pokémon, it was absorbed and it dropped to the ground, wiggling a few seconds. Finally, it clicked. For the first few seconds, no one said a word. It was only when Aurora cheered for her mom that they realized, Dawn caught the god of all that is Pokémon, Arceus.</p><p>"I did it?"</p><p>"She did it!" Aurora yelled in joy as she ran to her mommy, hugging her leg while the others celebrated.</p><p>"Congratulations, Dawn! There's no one else that deserves such a feat!" Cynthia complimented, full of jubilation and excitement.</p><p>"Way to go, Honey!" Ash hugged her tight along with kissing her cheek.</p><p>"You were so awesome, Mommy!" Aiden remarked, a smile on his face. Snapping out of her stupor, she grinned while tears trained down her face.</p><p>"Tha-thank you. Thank you all so much." She sighed, her body letting go all of the tension that felt like it lasted for 5 minutes. Going over to the ball, she scanned it.</p><p>Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon: It is described in mythology that the Pokémon was born before the universe even existeted, and shaped it into being with its 1,000 arms. Wow. You've caught every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. Excellent job. Rotom said his piece, happy for its owner.</p><p>"Thanks. So, let's go home." Dawn said, releasing Arceus just before.</p><p>And thus, my journey has actually come to an end. Professor Rowan was thrilled beyond belief. He and Cynthia proposed that we have a celebration just like when we saved the world all those years ago. I can't wait for it to come. I'm thankful for my wonderful Ash, and everyone that helped me on my journey so far. I'll return in a week, so don't go anywhere.</p><p>January 7th, 2018</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Wow. Just... just wow. This ranks in the top 10 best days of my life, and surprisingly it's the only one where it doesn't involve Ash as the main reason. So, here's how the event went down...</p><p>The celebration wasn't quite as big as the heroes celebration around 9-10 years ago, but everyone from Twinleaf, Sandgem, Canalave and Eterna came to participate in Dawn's greatest achievement: completing the Pokedex, only accomplished by three others before in history. The Ketchum and Berlitz family, Barry and his family, the professors Oak, Elm and Birch, former champions Cynthia, Steven and their daughter Taylor, and fellow Pokedex holders: Red Brooks, Gary Oak, Kanto and Johto Pokémon Champion Ethan Schimmel and Hoenn Pokémon Champion Brendan Silverstein along with his wife, May. Professor Rowan walked up to the podium with a cane, and spoke into the microphone.</p><p>"Everyone, we are here... to celebrate in the fact Dawn has caught every Pokémon in the region." He proudly turned to his former assistant. "You've finally done it. You've completed the Pokedex. This is better than meeting any exotic Pokémon for the first time. I am most blessed that I have met each and every one of you; Dawn, Lucas, Ash, Barry. I thank you for completing this objective I gave you from the bottom of my heart." Dawn and Ash bowed in respect. Lucas came up and presented Dawn with a golden certificate.</p><p>"This certificate proofs that you have achieved what so few have accomplished before. Your name shall be forever known to the world as not just a hero of the world, but also a Pokedex completer. Do you have any words you'd like to say?" He asked with a smile. Dawn happily took the certificate and walked up to the podium after Rowan stepped back.</p><p>"I'd just like to say it is such an honor. Both this and Lucas willingly stepping down so that I can be Sinnoh's Regional Professor. This was a day that I knew I would achieve, but always had trouble visualizing how it would be. But thanks to my wonderful husband, kids and friends, they helped me reach the finish line."</p><p>"Mommy!" Both her kids yelled as they got out of their seats and got on stage to hug her legs, making her laugh.</p><p>"Yes, it's thanks to them I've reached as far as I came. I love them and my family because they supported me and my dream. Thank you all." A reporter aimed his camera at them and requested,</p><p>"Say cheese!"</p><p>"Cheese!" Of those in the photo, Dawn looked the happiest in the dead center, holding her eyes closed lest they'd glisten with tears of joy. Aurora and Aiden hugged each other and their mom while looking at the camera while Ash hugged his wife from the right, a proud smile on his face. Barry for once restrained pulling a silly face and pose and slung an arm over her shoulders from her left. Lucas and Rown stood behind them a little in the background, but still visible enough to be noticed.</p><p>And thus ends what is my greatest journey I've ever experienced. But that's just about Pokémon. I still have the life as a mother and wife to tend to, so it shall be the greatest life I'll ever experience. And so ends my diary series of Dawn: A Mythical Legend. Hehe, that's something I came up with as a joke. The End. Dawn herself puts down the pen and closes a red book with golden cursive writing saying Diary: vol 8.</p><p>A/N: Whoo, and thus ends both stories of Platinum and this! And not to mention this chapter takes place on New Years in here and out here. That's crazy convenient. Thank you so much to those that have gone through the whole story up to this point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>